Just the Way You Are
by csivegasrocks
Summary: A sweet and smutty story about Gil and Sara got together. A crime story with romance and smut woven in to spice it up! Admit it, you love reading the sweet smut! And it's here. No character death, very little angst. Your guilty pleasure! Mature audiences!
1. Chapter 1

Just The Way You Are

A GSR Story

Welcome welcome to my world of GSR. First, let me say the following:

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Now here is a taste of the next story brewing in Jan-land. I will update at least two or three times per week for the next few weeks. I think we should be around 20-25 chapters. Smut will be included. And please remember, I write from the true characters but do not always follow the story line. It's my imagination that is running away with me!

And please, like it, hate it, love it - leave me a review! It really helps to make the writing go quicker when I hear that there are folks out there who share my obsession!

Thanks to Charlie-bubbles for the kick in the pants to get writing! Mwah!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Gil Grissom stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. He dripped water from his ringlet curls onto the tile floor.

The memories of the week ran through his head.

"He's a high functioning autistic man with superior right brain abilities," he had explained to Nick, describing an odd suspect at the crime scene last week.

"Kind of sounds like you!" Nick responded before walking away.

I wish he wasn't right about things like that. Damn Nick for being so accurate in his assessment of matters of the heart. I'm getting to be too old for this.

He glanced at his reflection again. Not a vain man, Grissom didn't spend much time in the mirror, but somehow the grays were creeping in faster and faster. He hadn't noticed so many last time he had shaved. Perhaps the last week had aged him more than he cared to think.

But in his heart, he felt young. He finally knew what his heart wanted.

Perhaps the right brain would be able to catch up quickly.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara Sidle stood in her bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. She dripped water from her ringlet curls onto the soft green bathmat.

The memories of the week ran through her head.

"He's a high functioning autistic man with superior right brain abilities," Nick explained, perfectly copying Grissoms voice. He retold the story of his interaction with their boss.

"Kind of sounds like you!" is what Nick said he told Grissom before walking away.

That was funny, she thought, I wish I could have seen Grissom's face when he realized that Nick was right. That damn Nick was always so accurate in his assessment of matters of the heart.

I think I'm starting to get to be too old for this.

She glanced at her reflection again. Not a vain woman, Sara didn't spend much time in the mirror, but somehow the bags under her eyes were getting darker. She hadn't noticed they were so pronounced last time she had taken the time to have a relaxing bath. Perhaps the last week had affected her more than she cared to think.

But in her heart, she felt reinvigorated. She finally knew that she was going to get what her heart wanted.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N OK that's my teaser… are you ready for the story and what brought them to this point? I promise, it's a great CSI story with romance and smut! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Two days earlier.

Sara and Catherine sat in a booth at Frank's diner, talking about the previous couple of day's cases.

"Hard to believe a fight over a fender-bender could cause someone to get so bent out of shape," Catherine said.

"I know, and that poor dog. I felt so bad for him!" Sara replied, studying her breakfast.

"So, Sara," Catherine began. Sara knew by the opening that Catherine was getting ready to launch into another inquisition about how she and Grissom knew each other.

"So, Catherine," she answered, smiling her I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-anything smile.

"Ok, I know," Catherine smiled back, "I'll leave you alone for now, but don't think I'm going to let you out of this conversation!"

Well, it wasn't going to be today, but maybe with a beer or two later she'd be able to get some dirt.

It had been difficult, but she and Sara had eventually developed a good working relationship. There had been some animosity to begin with, but they had developed a great deal of respect for each other after working through several cases.

The last one had been difficult. I mean really, who hadn't gotten irritated at a man using the "C" word? Really? Is that ever necessary? But for the woman to be killed by ramming her car in front of a train? It was senseless and cruel.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" she asked Sara, changing the subject. "You have tonight off?"

"Well there is a new band playing down at the PieHole and I thought I'd go and see them."

"The PieHole?" Catherine raised an eyebrow as she waited for a response. "You do know that's a gay club right?"

"Yes, Catherine," Sara answered, "Are you scared of going into gay clubs? I'm pretty sure no one there will bite!" she baited Catherine.

"Well, I uh, I've been to several and, some of my best friends are gay…" she realized how ridiculous the statement sounded as soon as it came out of her mouth. Trying to cover, she asked, "Who's playing?"

Sara chuckled, "Her Alibi," she answered.

"Do you want me to check with Eddie about some back stage passes for you and your date?" Catherine asked. "All I need is a name for the badges…"

"Its not Grissom," Sara answered before the question was asked. "I'm actually going with Greg."

Again, Catherine snickered.

"No, don't read anything into that either!" Sara responded, "We are just friends."

"And you both have awful taste in music!" They both laughed. Comfortable at last. It was nice to have a girl friend for once.

"Well, if you change your mind about those passes, let me know ok?" Catherine reminded her.

"Thanks Catherine," Sara responded, "But I know the lead singer, Sam, from San Francisco."

"That makes sense!" Catherine agreed, "Greg wanted to go didn't he? I always wondered about him!"

"Nah," Sara answered, "He's plenty straight, believe me, he's asked me out so many times. I'm certain he's going for the music!"

"And your company?" Catherine and Sara laughed.

"Probably so!" Sara smiled.

If only Grissom was so interested in my company, Sara thought to herself.

Catherine smiled. She was pretty sure she knew what Sara was thinking.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

_Back at the lab_

"Dude," Greg bragged to Warrick and Nick, "I'm going on a date with Sara, why don't you believe me?"

"Ah, cause she likes real men, Greggo!" Nick slugged Greg in the shoulder.

Greg pretended to be hurt, it wasn't too hard – Nick had a pretty good right hook.

"Yeah man," Warrick added, "And besides, she's got it bad for someone else in this lab."

"Who would that be?" Greg asked, already knowing the answer.

"Grissom," Nick and Warrick replied simultaneously.

"No way," Greg chuckled, "He's too old …"

"Who's too old?" was the voice of Gil Grissom coming in to the lab?

"Well, um, Nick is too old for the girl he was thinking about dating!" Greg tried to cover.

"No, man," Warrick began, making Greg increasingly nervous, "He was telling us that he has a date with Sara and we were just giving him a hard time."

Yeah, right, Grissom thought, I know full well what they were talking about. It's pretty obvious that I am too old for her. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Focus, Grissom, focus, don't let them know.

"A date? With Sara? With our Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," Greg answered, smoothing his hair back and checking his teeth in the small mirror on his filing cabinet, "Me and Ms. Sidle have a date tonight for live music and dancing. Eat your heart out boys!"

"So, hot stuff, where are you taking your date?" Nick inquired.

"The PieHole," Greg said, quietly, almost under his breath and then waited for the teasing to begin.

Warrick and Nick both laughed.

Grissom looked at each of them, puzzled.

"It's a gay bar, Grissom," Warrick explained the humor of the situation.

"It's a bar," Greg defended, "With great live music and nice people, don't judge."

"Oh, no one is judging!" Nick answered, "I'm just saying…"

Grissom handed Nick and Warrick their assignments for the night. "Leave Greg alone, gentlemen, we are not going to make any judgments about anyone's private life in this office."

"But Grissom… I'm not…" Greg protested as the three men walked out of his lab.

"Before you leave Greg, I need that DNA evidence!" was Grissom's only response.

"Yes, sir, you got it!" Greg replied, searching for the file he had just put down a few moments ago. "I'll have it right to you!"

They can laugh all they want, Greg thought, I'm the one going out with Sara tonight. Ha!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Clearly, something is going to happen! But what? Stay tuned! And like Billy Joel said "Just the word or two that I get from you could be the difference that it makes!" so please leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

So now, lets learn what got us up to the point of Chapter 1!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Sara," Grissom said as she appeared in his doorway, "You are supposed to be off tonight!"

"Yeah I know," she answered, "I'm just meeting Greg for our big date tonight."

Grissom looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are dating Greg?" he seemed incredulous.

"No Grissom," she answered, "I'm not dating Greg – we just have a date."

"Oh." Grissom replied, feeling curious, angry, and jealous all at the same time.

Greg approached her from behind and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, almost bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Greg," she answered, "Just let me get my jacket out of my locker."

"OK I'll wait for you in the breakroom."

As Sara walked away, Grissom noticed Greg's enthusiasm.

"Greg," he began, "Where are you taking her?"

"Oh, we are going to a club for drinking, dancing and getting wild!" Greg replied. When he saw the look on Grissom's face, he quickly changed his story.

"We are going to a club to see a friend of hers play."

He anxiously checked Grissom's face to see if this explanation had gone over better.

It seemed to work. He really didn't want to piss off his boss. Especially when he was angling for a better job.

"Did you want to come with us Griss?" he asked. He knew that it was a low risk that Grissom would want to come out to a club. Grissom never took time off and had no love of rock music.

"No, Greg, I don't want to go with you."

Whew, Greg thought, that's great. "Sorry to hear that!" Greg said. "Gotta get going now so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good night Greg." Grissom answered and returned to reading. Just for a second, he thought about going to the club and having fun with Greg and Sara. But, on second thought, he realized that he just couldn't do it.

"Am I interrupting you?" Catherine asked, walking in to Grissom's office.

"No, I was just thinking," Grissom answered.

"So what else is new?" Catherine snickered. "So you gave Sara and Greg the night off?"

"Yes," he answered, "They had a special plan for tonight."

"Aren't you supposed to be off tonight?" she queried.

"Yes," Grissom answered, "But I'll be here for the whole shift."

"You know, you could go with them?" Catherine asked/suggested/commented.

"Um, no, I couldn't." Grissom answered, clearing his throat.

"Gil," Catherine gathered her courage, "People only have one soul-mate…" she stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"I know, I know, it's none of my business," she defended her thoughts, "but you are going to have to admit it sooner or later."

"Admit what?" he asked, playing dumb. He'd gotten really good at that lately.

"Your feelings for Sara."

"Catherine," he cautioned, "I don't know what you are…"

She interrupted.

"Gil, I've known you for what, about a hundred years? I know you, maybe better than you know yourself sometimes, and I know that you have it bad for Sara. And, FYI, she feels the same way about you, so just… just… go for it."

"Catherine, did you come to see me about work?" Gil tried, not successfully, to change the subject.

Catherine stood up, and walked towards the door. Great, Grissom thought, this conversation is finally over. But instead, she closed the door and sat back down.

"I'm pretty sure you guys were involved before, and it seems that you might have broken up, otherwise why would she leave her job in San Francisco?"

"Catherine," he looked at her, his eyes flashing steel blue, "Please leave it alone."

"No Gil," she answered, "I know you are my boss, but you are also my friend. I care about you and I've come to care about Sara. I know you two belong together. Please, think about what I'm telling you… get your head out of the microscope and … and… well do something about it!"

With that Catherine stood up and marched out of Grissom's office.

He sat and thought. If only it was that easy. Sara was so much younger, and his employee. He just could not cross that line. So much had happened. So much water under the bridge.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Samantha Nix was a beautiful woman. She was slim, small build – about five foot four – long brown hair and emerald green eyes. While most people saw her only as the sexy singer for the popular band HerAlibi, she was the whole deal. She was a graduate of Harvard and an accomplished pianist. And to top it off, she was a really nice person.

She had met Sara at school. Not that they had a lot of classes in common. Sara had been a science nerd even back in college. Sam had been in a Philosophy class with Sara and they had gotten into a heated debate over same sex marriage laws. While they never did agree, they both realized that they would be friends for a long time. They were both intelligent, engaging, and opinionated.

Sara and Greg entered the club through the front door, passing the guard who checked them off the VIP list.

The club was well lit at this time of the evening. The lighting director was trying to place the spotlights and the stage director was make the final arrangements on the drum kit.

When they approached the lounge, the sound of a woman's voice could be heard yelling to someone, apparently on the phone, as the room was otherwise empty.

"I've already told you, I'm not interested in giving any statements. This whole story is some kind of made-up, attention-getting nonsense. I've got nothing else to say. Please stop calling." The woman clicked the phone closed.

"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Sara spoke loudly, letting the other woman know that she was not alone.

"Beanpole!" Sam yelled.

"Slim!" Sara yelled back.

Greg laughed. Beanpole, I'll have to remember that one!

Without him even saying a word, Sara looked at him with her eyebrow raised and insisted: "If I EVER hear that come up at work, you will be so dead and no one will every find your body. I PROMISE!"

After the hugs were shared, Sara introduced Greg.

"Sam, this is my good friend, Greg Sanders… Greg this is my friend from college… Sam Nix."

"Really nice to meet you Greg, and any friend of Sara's is a friend of mine!"

Greg was just a little star-struck at this point and stumbled out, "Nice to meet you!"

They sat on the sofa and the chair in the corner of the dressing room. Sara and Sam seemed so comfortable. They talked about what they were doing and what had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

"I'm so glad you could get away tonight!" Sam said, reaching over and giving Sara another hug. "I'm feeling a little weirded-out by that reporter that keeps calling."

"Well, you know I do know some cops here…" Sara started.

"No. No it's not that serious! He just kinda freaked me out a bit."

"What was he asking about?" Greg inquired.

"He was talking about the protest I was at in San Fran last month."

"What were you protesting?" Greg asked.

Sam looked at Sara, as if to see if it was ok to tell Greg what she had been up to.

Sara nodded; she knew Greg would pass no judgment.

"We were protesting marriage equality and apparently several of the speakers have been hurt since then."

Greg nodded, "Yes, I did hear something about that on the news. Are you concerned for your safety?"

"Nah," Sam answered, "There are always some homophobic nut cases around those marches! And we have great security, so I'm not worried. I wish they would just leave me alone."

"That's a great point!" Greg answered, kissing up as best as he could.

"Its just such an important issue!" Sam stated. "Don't you agree?"

Greg nodded, "Yes, I think all people should have the right to marry who they choose to marry. Hell if you are lucky enough to find your soul mate, why should anyone discriminate?"

"Very well said!" Sam smiled at Nick. Turning to Sara, she asked, "Speaking of soul-mates…"

Sara made a Shut Up face at her friend.

"Oh, its ok," Greg laughed, "I already know."

"Know what?" Sara asked.

"About your soul-mate."

"Greg, you don't know anything."

"Yes I do!" he teased. He knew Sara well enough to know that she was head-over-heels in love with their boss. He also knew Sara well enough to know that he needed to stop talking about this subject.

Sam decided to change the subject and suggested that they order dinner in. The band had become pretty popular, so going out for dinner was going to present some challenges with recognition.

Thai food was brought in, and they sat and had a wonderful meal.

Greg was enthralled by Sam's stories of college and how Sara had been such a good friend to her.

Sam, Greg had learned, was actually born as Samuel.

Sam had identified, pretty early in life that she was born in the wrong body. From the way she looked now, she was right.

"That's an awesome story!" Greg said as he listened to Sara and Sam talk about how Sam had gone through her surgical reassignment right after college. Sara had been there to help. When Sara moved to San Francisco, she had discovered the climate was right for Sam to recover and be readily accepted into the community. Sam moved shortly after Sara.

"Sara has been such a good friend to me over the years. And to be honest, there were times when people thought we were lovers, right Beanpole?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, gotta love college kids!" Sara answered.

"Well lover," Sam laughed, "It's time for me to get ready to go onstage. I hate to kick you out but…"

"It's ok," Sara answered, "We'll go get a couple of drinks and wait for the show!"

"Drinks?" Sam asked, "Are you…..?"

"No, I'm fine," Sara answered, "I've come to terms with it and I'm ok."

Greg looked at Sara, realizing that he was hearing something he was not previously aware of.

"Ok well let's go out to one of the casinos tonight after the show when there's not too many people around," Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara and Greg agreed as they left the dressing room.

"She's awesome!" Greg told Sara.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sara answered.

"I can't wait for after the show now," Greg confided. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Is she single and is she interested in guys?" he asked. "Is that even an appropriate question?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes," Sara answered, "I'd go for it if I were you!"

"Awesome," Greg smiled, "This is going to be a memorable night."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

If only he knew how right he was!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Oh no, what could be getting ready to happen? Will Greg make it out ok? How about Sara? Will Grissom wish that he had gone to protect them? Well, let's see….

And please, would you leave me a review? It means the world to know you are out there! I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Things are going to "heat" up. Remember – I promise, none of our family will ever be permanently hurt/die in any of my stories. But there has to be some angst to get to the true romance!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The club was packed. While The Pie Hole was known for being a gay club, the clientele tonight was mixed.

Well past midnight, the band was still rocking. Sara and Greg were up front at the VIP tables. They had been drinking, singing, dancing, and thoroughly enjoying the show.

Sam was great as always. Her voice was incredible. She literally brought the house to tears when she sang the ballad that had made the band popular.

As the band was preparing for the end of the second set, Sara noticed something wrong.

She pointed to the drum kit and tried to bring Greg's attention to the smoke coming from the bass drum.

"It's the big finish!" Greg yelled over the top of the band.

Within seconds, the explosion ripped through the club, and what had been a place of happy, cheering fans, became a cold, confused, nightmarish scene of people who didn't know if the explosion was part of the show, or something more ominous.

Either way, most tried to run.

Sara and Greg had been knocked down by the initial blast.

Sara was up first, literally lifting Greg by his shirt. She asked if he was OK? He said he was fine.

They immediately began assisting the crowd out the exits.

Then Sara stopped cold. She looked back at the stage to see Sam and George, the drummer, laying on the stage.

She ran back, cell phone in hand, dialing 9-11, "This is CSI Sidle, I need a medic to The Pie Hole Club immediately! I have two down and a crowd control situation."

She was immediately by Sam's side.

Sara placed her finger by Sam's artery and found a slight pulse. She stepped quickly over to George and noticed that there was no pulse. She pulled Sam to the edge of the stage out of the way of the fire.

When she turned to try to retrieve George's body, the fire had encompassed the stage and had begun burning towards the front of the building. A security guard who had seen Sara's rescue attempt was over by her in just a few seconds, helping to carry Sam's limp body from the stage.

Sara tried desperately to get back to pull George's body from the rubble. She was stopped from returning to the stage by the burly security guard, and the less than burly Greg Sanders.

"Sara, you can't go back in!" Greg demanded.

"But the drummer…" Sara cried out.

"No, Sara," Greg demanded, "Look at yourself, you're hurt."

Sara looked down. She was covered in soot and she had a long gash in her left forearm.

"You need a medic!" Greg said.

The ambulances began rolling in, sirens screaming, and lights flashing. People were being triaged, the most urgent cases being placed into the ambulances for quick transport to the hospital.

Sara protested as Greg dragged her to the medic closest to them.

"Please check her out," Greg asked, "She's LVPD CSI."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The alarm went up in LVPD almost immediately. Police and paramedics were dispatched to the club.

Brass was on the phone to Grissom in no time.

"Where were Greg and Sara going?" he asked.

"Some pie place." Grissom answered.

"The Pie Hole?" Brass suggested.

"Yes, I think that was it."

"Meet me out at the cruiser." Brass insisted. By the tone of his voice, Grissom didn't hesitate as he left his chair, headed towards the garage.

Once at the police car, Brass explained what had happened.

"Has anyone heard from Sara?" Grissom asked, sounding more than just a little concerned. "Or Greg?"

"They have been located." Brass said, hitting the first corner at warp speed. "But I think Sara may have been injured."

Brass chose his words carefully. He knew how Grissom would react.

"Can't you move any faster?" Grissom asked.

"Shit, Gil, I'm going as fast as I can." Brass answered. "She's got Greg with her and she's being treated by a paramedic."

"A paramedic? Jim what the hell happened?" Grissom could not contain his concern.

"There was an explosion of some sort and then the stage and curtains caught on fire," Brass explained.

"What happened to Sara?" Grissom demanded.

"Gil," Brass took a serious tone, "If you don't watch it, you are going to blow your cover."

"What in the hell are you talking about Brass?" Grissom asked, angry. He already knew the answer.

"If you don't cool it, everyone will see your feelings on your sleeve," Brass answered, taking another hard turn. "Remember, you can't act on your feelings because you are her boss blah blah blah."

Grissom looked at his friend, shocked to hear his own words being thrown back at him.

"You know I'm right," Grissom insisted, "Ecklie is just looking for a reason to get rid of both Sara and I."

"No, Ecklie knows which side of his bread has the butter," Jim Brass explained, "He could make your life difficult, but he's not going to say anything to the Sherriff. You are the reason the lab gets a lot of grant money. Getting you fired is against his best interest."

"But not Sara." Grissom responded.

"Again, if he strikes out against Sara, he's got you pissed off and that is not going to work for him. Ecklie is egocentric. He's not going to do anything to jeopardize his own career."

"But if he saw a chance to make me look bad or to strike back at Sara…" Grissom left the thought unfinished as they pulled up to the scene.

"There's Greg," Grissom said, jumping out of the car, "Greg are you ok? Where's Sara? What the hell happened?"

"Yes; at the hospital; there was a fire." Greg answered. "I'm going to go check on Sara now that you are here."

"No!" Grissom said, just a little too forcefully. "Stay here until Catherine, Nick, and Warrick get here, then meet me at the hospital. Stay with Brass Greg. You are not an investigator yet. You may need to give a statement."

Grissom jumped into a waiting police car, watching to make sure Greg found his way to Jim Brass.

"Hospital. Fast." Grissom instructed Officer David.

"Yes Sir Dr Grissom!" the officer stated and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

All the way to the hospital, Grissom could not help but think of Sara.

Greg has asked him to come, but he had said no. Why. Why couldn't he have just taken a step back and relaxed? Just this one time. Maybe I could have prevented her from being hurt.

Why? Why am I so stupid? Why can't I just be honest with myself? Be honest with her? I've waited so long and if I've let her get hurt, I will never forgive myself.

"Can you go any faster, David?" Grissom asked.

"Do you want me to run it hot Dr Grissom?" he asked.

"Yes, Officer David, run it hot, I need to get to the hospital before its too late!" Grissom explained.

Officer David hit the lights and sirens, and tightened his seatbelt.

"You got it Doc!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N I'm having internal conflict with Sam. Does she live? Does she die? Is Grissom going to be able to find Sara and will he confide in her? Stay tuned!

And don't forget; leave me a review! It really helps me to move the story forward when I know what's working and what's not working. Just click that little blue link down there!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"I'm Supervisor Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab. I'm looking for my CSI – Sara Sidle. She came in from the club fire," Grissom explained to the nurse at triage.

"We've had a lot of people come in from the club," she replied.

"Tall, slim, dark brown hair and eyes," he described her.

"Oh yes, I know, she's striking – she's in intensive care."

His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't wait any more, he had to find her and tell her the truth. What if he was too late?

He ran down the hall and took the first set of stairs to the intensive care unit.

"Sara?" he asked, incredulous.

She stood by the bed of a beautiful woman. Holding her hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Grissom!" she cried, "Grissom I was so scared!"

"Sara," he responded, "I thought you were …"

"No, Grissom," she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes, "It's Sam. She's in a coma. It doesn't look good."

"That's Sam?" he asked, "She looks…. Well I can't believe that is Sam!"

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, suddenly realizing that he should have been at the crime scene.

"Sara, I, " he hesitated. Suddenly all of the ideas and recriminations of the ride over were disappearing in his mind. "Sara, I thought you were seriously injured. I came to be sure that you were being taken care of."

"Yeah, Grissom, I know, the power of attorney," she answered. Just for a moment she thought he had come because he loved and cared for her. Instead, she realized he was upholding his end of their deal. Since neither had family in the immediate area when Sara had first moved to Vegas, they had agreed to be each other's power of attorney in case of a medical emergency.

When Grissom's mother moved into the area to teach at WLVU, Grissom had decided to leave the arrangement as it was. Betty was often emotional and reacted without consideration; he knew Sara would be a better steward of his wishes.

Sara. She loved him unconditionally. She would do whatever was necessary to make sure that his wishes were carried out. She loved him.

The thought echoed in his ears.

"Sara," Grissom spoke, "We need to talk."

"I know, Grissom, I know, I should have called you, but my phone is missing." She answered. "I must have lost it in the confusion."

"No, Sara," he answered, "Well, yes you should have called me, " he took a deep breath, "Sara, I was worried about you."

"I'm ok Grissom," she reassured the grey-haired man, "It's just a cut."

He looked at the dressing on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I must have cut it in the confusion. Its ok. But I need a tetnus shot." She looked up and saw a strange look on Grissom's face. "I'll go get it, I promise, just wait until I make sure Sam is taken care of."

"Sara," he pleaded, "Please stop talking over me."

She looked up to see how serious he was. His eyes were steely blue, flashing with the heat of the moment. She felt electricity running up and down her spine.

Grissom grabbed her good arm and pulled her behind the curtain of the bed next to Sam.

She was shocked.

But nothing compared to the feeling she experienced when he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her to his lips. She felt her knees buckling with the intensity his actions.

His lips were soft and gentle, but she could feel the desire within him as he held her close to him, kissing her with the passion that had been building for the past two years.

They parted, Sara looking up at Grissom who's face had suddenly softened.

"Grissom," she whispered, "I thought you said…"

"Sara," he answered, "I can't fake it any more. I thought you were hurt…."

She laughed, her nervous laugh, "You mean you thought I was going out with Greg."

Now he chuckled.

"No."

He leaned in to kiss her again. She did not refuse him.

A sound at the door of the room made them come back to earth.

He smiled and whispered, "This conversation is not over Miss Sidle."

"You can count on that," she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Dr. Griffin had entered the room, not realizing that there were other occupants until Grissom cleared his throat and stepped from behind the drawn curtain.

"Oh Good," Dr. Griffin said, "You are here. Can you get your CSI Sidle to go get a tetnus shot in the ER for me please? She's being obstinate."

"Yes, she does that well," Grissom chuckled as Sara stepped from behind the curtain. Dr. Griffin looked surprised, but not shocked, but assumed she had been sitting on the bed, trying to get a moment's rest from the events of the evening.

"Sara," Grissom instructed, "Go to the ER and get a tetnus shot."

"I'm not leaving Sam until she comes to."

"I'll stay with Sam, go get a tetnus shot."

She felt it would be useless to argue with him, so she headed to the ER to receive the promised vaccination.

Dr. Griffin looked at Grissom.

"You are her boss right?" he tried to confirm.

"Yes," Grissom answered.

"She needs some stitches in that arm. She is refusing treatment."

"She's worried about her friend," Grissom told the Dr. "Do you know about how long Sam will be out?"

"I don't know, Dr. Grissom," the physician answered, "I'm not sure she's going to come out. She was pretty badly injured in the explosion. We are waiting on test results."

"That's not good." Grissom had met Sam twice before while he was in San Fransico with Sara. Sam was a nice person, and a good friend of Sara.

Within 10 minutes, Sara was back to Sam's room.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No," Grissom answered, "But I'm going to insist you get the stitches you need in that arm."

"Grissom," she pleaded, "I can't leave her now… she needs me!"

"It will only take 30 minutes and I promise, I won't leave her side until you get back."

"Grissom, what if…" she couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"I've spoken to the Doctor, she is not expected to come to any time in the next 24 to 48 hours. If anything happens, I will find an orderly or a nurse to come get you. I promise." His eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"Ok, but the minute she wakes up…" she insisted.

"I promise dear," he reassured her. And then, as if for good measure, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, turned her around, and gently pushed her out the door.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

It was about two hours later when Brass found Grissom, Sara asleep on his shoulder, in Sam's room.

"What's up?" Brass asked.

"Nothing," Grissom answered, "She got stitches finally and I think she is recovering from the events of the night."

"You two seem kind of cozy there," Brass suggested. "Did you talk?"

"Not in so many words," Grissom answered, "But I made my feelings clear."

"Well, now I wish I had been a fly on the wall!" Brass laughed.

The voices woke Sara. She looked around, confused for a moment, but the feeling of Grissom's arm around her shoulder made her calm.

She looked up to see Brass standing in front of them, and she quickly sat up, a reaction of years trying to cover her feelings for Grissom.

"It's ok, Cookie," Brass told her, "I'm good with secrets."

Sara smiled. She knew he was good with secrets before he said anything. She'd been confiding in him for the past year and no one had ever heard what she said. He had her back. Just as she had his.

"However Catherine is right behind me, and I can't vouch for her!" Brass added.

As if on queue, Catherine entered the room. She grabbed Sara by the shoulders and hugged her.

"We thought something had happened to you! We couldn't get you on the phone. You had us scared silly!" Catherine ranted.

"I'm ok Catherine, I just lost my phone," Sara answered.

"Good, I'm glad," Catherine said, "Now what the hell happened?"

Catherine took Sara's official statement, and handed Sara her phone. "We found it outside the club."

Sara opened it up and noticed she had 10 missed calls.

"Popular?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I guess so," Sara answered. "Can you let Greg know I'm ok and I'll catch up with him later?"

"Sure thing." Catherine answered.

"Oh," Sara said, handing a bag to Catherine, "Its Sam's clothing from the club – for trace."

"Good job!" Catherine said, taking the bag from her friend. "I'll see you guys back at the lab."

"I'm heading out too," Brass added, "Gil? Are you coming with?"

"No, I'm staying just a little longer." Grissom answered.

"OK well, Nick and Warrick are downstairs taking statements, so I'll let them know to come get you before they leave."

"Thanks Brass," Grissom said, "For everything."

"No worries," Brass answered, "I'm happy for you."

Brass turned and left.

Did she notice just a little spring in his step?

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"You have to go home, Sara," Gil insisted about an hour later.

"No, I need to stay here in case she wakes up."

"The Dr. said it will be a while before they know anything. Go home, shower, get some sleep. I'll take you off the roster for tonight."

"No, Grissom, I need to …" she began, but realized that she was tired and smelled horrible. "I'll go home, but I will come back here this afternoon."

"I know," he answered softly, "I'll be back after I get the shift started." He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll talk more later ok?"

"You couldn't stop me!" she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek, and allowing him to lead her out of the room and out to the hallway. He gently placed his hand in the small of her back and lead her to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, he leaned in and demanded one more kiss from her. Short and sweet, it was enough to remind Sara that she had not been dreaming.

She knew she was about to get what her heart wanted.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N So, here's where we started. What do you think so far? Who done it? Thanks to all who have reviewed! Don't forget, it's the only thing us writers ask for in exchange for our stories! Click the button and let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

And now, here's where we began!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

She stood in her bathroom, looking in the mirror. It was the worst day and the best day all at the same time.

After washing the soot off her body, and washing her hair as well as possible with her arm in a dressing, she jumped into her PJs and sat on the sofa with a cup of hot tea.

Not usually hungry, she realized that it had been a while since her last meal. She quickly microwaved a cup of soup and returned to her place on the sofa.

She turned on the TV and changed to the local news station.

The story of the fire appeared to be the headline. Photos of the club and all of the people being triaged were running behind the voices of patrons talking about how the fire started and their own personal stories of getting out alive.

She picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Before she landed on something she wanted to watch, the phone rang. She picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hi." It was the voice she loved to hear more than anything in the world.

"Hi yourself."

"Did you get some food?" he asked, knowing she often went without eating.

"Yes, Mom, I got some food, I'm eating a bowl of soup right now!" she told him.

"Good."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Me too!" She answered. She realized she was getting ready to launch into an over-talk so she bit her lip.

"Can I come by?" he asked.

"Now?" she responded.

"If its ok," he answered, tentatively.

"Well," she thought for a moment, remembering one of her foster mothers who used to tell the girls not to be too readily available for the boys they were interested in.

"I'm not really dressed!"

"Even better." He kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Gil," she laughed, "OK you can come over, but I'm going to put on something a little more appropriate before you get here."

"Better do it fast." She heard a knock at the door. "Someone is at your door!"

She stood up and went to the peep-hole.

Sure enough, Gil Grissom stood outside her door, his hair still damp from his shower, holding a bag of Chinese food.

She opened the door and held out her hands to receive the food.

"I hope you remembered the chop sticks," she said.

She sat down on the sofa, placing the food on the table in front of her. She expected him to sit in the chair across from her as he had done last time he had been at the apartment.

This time he sat beside her on the sofa. Not right next to her, but close enough that she could feel the electricity flowing between them.

"Do you want the tofu or the chicken?" he asked.

"Tofu please," she answered, smiling that he had remembered that she preferred not to eat meat.

"OK Budha's delight for you and sesame chicken for me then."

She picked up the take-out box and began digging for the water chestnuts. She found a big one, and put it in her mouth.

"Is that your favorite part?" he asked.

"Yes, I love those," she answered, "Reminds me of eating in Chinatown. Ben-Lee always had the best Chinese food."

"Was that the little place near your apartment?" he asked.

"Yes, the one with the paper lanterns out front."

"It always smelled so good," he remembered.

"Do you remember how pretty the lights were that night?"

He smiled. He hadn't forgotten anything about that day.

"Yes. I remember." She could tell by his smile that he was remembering more than the lights.

They had come so close that night.

"I have so many questions, Sara," he began.

But instead of answering him, she leaned over, and just as he had done in the hospital, she put her hand gently behind his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

This time, he gave in to her 100%. She smelled like lavender soap and soy sauce. An unusually erotic scent.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her passionately. She returned his passion with all her soul. Her heart was soaring.

He broke away, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Sara," he whispered, stroking her hair, "I'm such a fool."

"Yes," she replied, her eyes twinkling, "But I forgive you."

"Can we do this?" he asked.

She glanced down at the tent that had appeared in his pants. "Yes, it looks like we can."

"Sara," he scolded, then laughed at her joke, "It's not the first time you've done that to me!"

"Really?" she asked.

"I don't keep a jacket in my office because its cold."

"Grissom…" she didn't know what to say, this was a side of him she had not seen in a very long time.

"No, I mean, how can we do this?" he asked. "I want to share your life," he choose his words carefully, "But we have to be careful. Ecklie will have a field day with this if he finds out."

"Well," she whispered, "We will just have to take it slowly. Let's just keep "this" between us for now and we can take it from there."

And anyhow, she thought, Ecklie can't do much because if I tell Grissom that he made a move on me, he'll probably be dead anyhow.

He moved closer in, letting his hands roam her body. He hadn't been this close to her in a very long time. Although his memory took him there often. He tentatively reached for her breasts, touching one, softly, gently. Expecting her to push him away, he was pleasantly surprised when she moaned softly, coaxing him on.

He stopped.

"Oh God, Grissom, please don't tell me you are changing your mind. Again."

"No." He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want to do it like this. I want it to be perfect. Just like you."

She leaned in to him. His chest was firm and he smelled clean and fresh. A slight hint of lemon?

"Let's finish our dinner and then I'll leave you to have a nap before going back to the hospital."

"You don't have to leave."

"I know, but I want to do this right, and if I stay, I might not be able to control myself."

"What if I won't let you?" she teased.

"Eat your food."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As promised, he was back an hour before shift to take her to the hospital. They had both been rested – both having gotten really good at power napping.

He knocked at the door and, after checking the peep-hole, she allowed him in. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"I couldn't wait to see you, only for a short time, I know, but I'll give you this to remind you about our date tonight." He said, smiling widely.

She had forgotten how beautiful his full smile was. It had been so long since he had smiled without reservation. His eyes sparkled with anticipation of the evening ahead.

"Griss," she said, not wanting to stop his attentions, "I need to get to the hospital."

"Has anyone called?" he asked.

"No."

"Dr. Griffin is good, he always keeps us looped in on any situations." He stroked her back gently with his right arm and reached for her jacket with his other.

He held the jacket out for her and she slowly slipped her arms in, one at a time. From his angle, standing behind her, he could see the arch of her breasts clearly and as she spun to face him, she caught him looking.

"Gilbert!" she chastised.

"I can't help it," he said, his breath in her ear, making her skin tingle, "Its been so long since we have been able to get this close."

"I know, but right now, I want to make sure Sam is going to be ok," she explained.

"Understood," he said, giving her back her space, "Let's do this right this time. But there is one thing I have to tell you before we go."

Her heart skipped a beat. Now what? She thought to herself.

"I've missed you, dear."

She kissed him, sweetly, on the lips, and ran her hand down the side of his face. "I know."

"Let's head out," she suggested, "And we can pick this back up when I know that Sam is ok."

"It's a deal."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Just a little foreplay! More to come! You know what to do….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

A/N Oh now what? Can't they ever get their timing right? The forecast: Drama, Smut, a Little Bit of Angst, Drama, Smut and from there…?

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Arriving at the hospital, Grissom decided to walk her in. Just in case.

As they walked in to the room, they noticed a person by Sam's bedside.

"Is that?" Sara asked.

"Greg?" Grissom asked at the same time.

Greg sat by the bed, talking to Sam.

They entered the room, Sara moved to tears to see how Greg had gone out of his way to be there for Sam.

"Greg," she sniffled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking in on Sam. I knew you'd have to go home eventually, so I figured I'd take a shift." Greg smiled. He loved Sara dearly, even if she had passed him over for an "older" man. Any friend of Sara's was a friend of his.

She hugged him. Tightly. As she grabbed him around the shoulders, Greg looked at Grissom with an evil grin as if to say, "Ha, she's hugging me, not you!"

Funny thing, Grissom just smiled. Now that was weird. He usually gives me the stink eye when I hug her, Greg thought.

Hmmmm…..

Sara was in the process of pushing him away when he came back to reality.

"I'm here now," she said, "I'm going to stay for a bit and then I'll head in to work."

"You have like a bah-zillion days saved up Sara," Greg said, "Why don't you take today off? Anyhow that arm probably needs to heal."

"Greg makes a good point, Sara," Grissom agreed, "Why don't you stay for a while and if we need you, I'll call you."

"OK," she replied, "I'll stick around for a bit."

"I spoke with the Dr. about a half hour ago," Greg explained to Sara, "He said that there has been no change, but also no change for the worse, so that's a good thing. But he said it will still be 48-72 hours before they have a good idea about how to proceed based on how she does from here."

"Thanks Greg."

She took a seat beside Sam's bed and took her hand.

"Greg," Grissom instructed, "I'll meet you at the lab."

"Oh, ok, am I being dismissed?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Sara and Grissom both said at the same time.

"Well, okey-dokey then," Greg said, "I don't have to be told twice, I mean thrice, I mean… well you know what I mean."

He grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Grissom approached Sara and reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a small book… Shakespeare's Sonnets and handed it to her.

"To read to her," Grissom said gently, "to keep her company."

"You remembered! Thank you," she gently replied. Sara and Sam used to love to read the sonnets when they had problems with their social lives. They agreed that it helped them to remember romance when all else seemed to be bleak. Then looking around to be sure they were alone, she kissed him on the cheek. "Tonight?" she asked confirming his previous invitation.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As he walked out the door, Sara grabbed Sam's hand again, this time with both hands, and whispered, "There's so much I want to tell you!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Upon arrival at the office, Judy advised Grissom that there was someone in Ecklie's office.

The Assistant District Attorney sat next to a stunning woman. Ecklie seemed to be enchanted by both women as he conversed with them both.

"Grissom," he stood to welcome the other man into his office, "You know the ADA and this is Special Agent Charlotte Townsend, from the GLT Task Force."

"Good to meet you, " then looking at the ADA, "Abby, good to see you again," Grissom responded to the introduction.

"Dr. Grissom," Agent Townsend began, "I understand your team is investigating the explosion last night at the PieHole."

"Yes," Grissom answered.

"We also understand that two of your agents were at the club last night when the explosion occurred."

"Well, technically an agent and a lab employee with aspirations of becoming an agent." Grissom corrected.

"Let me cut to the chase, Dr. Grissom," Townsend said, "We are working to stop a ring of hate crimes in the GLBT community and we need your employees to help us with the investigation."

"I'm sure both Sidle and Sanders would be willing to answer any questions that you may have about the events of the night," Grissom agreed.

"No, you don't understand," Abby interrupted, "Agent Townsend wants to use your staff for a part of an undercover investigation."

"No." Grissom tersely responded.

"Grissom," Ecklie stopped the conversation before Grissom ruined the lab's chance to look good with the feds, "We will discuss this in private." He turned to Abby and Townsend and smiled, saying, "I will be in touch with you before the end of the day."

"Thanks Mr. Ecklie," Abby answered, "We will be waiting for your call."

Once the two women had left the room, Ecklie and Grissom squared off across the desk.

"I've told you this before, Conrad," Grissom said, calmly but anger sounding through his words, "You will NOT use my CSIs to act as undercover agents."

"Grissom, this is important. We can't have the city of Las Vegas having a reputation for allowing gay-bashing. This has to be resolved."

"Then let us process the evidence and go from there, not by putting my people in the line of fire." Grissom was dead serious.

"Well, I have just gotten off the phone with Sidle and she is already in agreement. Based upon Greg's aspirations, I don't think he will have any problems with it either."

Grissom felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"When did you talk to Sara?" he asked.

"Just before you got here."

"You went to my employee before you came to me?" Grissom fumed.

"Per the Sherriff, this is top priority, I had no time to waste," Ecklie replied, stepping well out of Grissom's reach.

"We'll see about that." Grissom said as he stormed out of the office. "We'll see."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

She sat beside Sam's bed for hours. She began by reading Shakespeare and then talking about how many times they had used the sonnets to nurse a broken heart.

"But I don't need The Bard right now, Sammy," she smiled, "Remember Grissom from San Francisco? Remember how he left without a word that night and then seemed to change his whole attitude? Well that is the same man who was here with me tonight."

Sara smiled, she knew that Sam couldn't really hear what she was saying, but God, she needed to share this with someone, and the Doctor had said that hearing a voice would be good for Sam.

"Sammy," she continued, "You know I've loved him since forever. Well since the conference anyhow, but I had all but given up. Since I moved here, he's been so distant. I thought I had wasted all my time moving here."

"But now," her voice softened, "something happened and he's trying to break down that wall between us."

She stopped. Dare she even think about it?

"And tonight, tonight my dear Sammy, I hope to make love to the man I have loved."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

About midnight, Grissom showed up at the hospital.

Sara, seeing him standing there with a coffee from her favorite coffee shop and a strange look on his face, smiled and wondered what he had in mind. Hopefully something very romantic.

"We need to talk," he said quietly, handing the hot beverage.

"I can't wait," she answered.

"Let's step outside," he suggested.

As if on cue, a nurse entered the room to take Sam's vitals.

Sara let the nurse know that she would be right back, and she followed Grissom outside to the parking lot. It was cool out and she had left her jacket in the room. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm up.

Noticing her actions, Grissom took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Sara, you are not going undercover."

She looked up, shocked by his statement. Here she had been thinking it was going to be a romantic invitation. Wrong.

"Grissom," she said, "I am going undercover and you can't prevent that."

"Sara," he raised his voice slightly, "I didn't like you going undercover when the FBI wanted to catch the Strip Strangler, and we were not 'involved'. Now, I like it even less."

"Grissom," she reached up to touch his face, gently stroking his cheek, "I love that you are worried about me, but I'm fine, I want to help catch who did this to Sam."

"No, Sara," he said, more emotional at that moment than she had ever seen him, "Sara I just found you, I'm not going to loose you now. The FBI has agents who are trained in undercover operations, NOT crime scene investigators."

"Grissom," she answered, "I am doing this, and I will be fine. Don't worry."

"No, Sara, you are my responsibility, and you are not putting yourself on the line when we can solve the mystery with science."

She looked at him, hurt that he was not as convinced as she was that she would be able to handle the assignment. She did fine last time, why not now?

"Sara," he said, "I'm going to the Sherriff to put a stop to this. We will solve this crime the way we always have. With science and logic."

He turned on his heel and stormed off.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Returning to Sam's room, Sara sat in the chair, feeling Grissom's jacket around her, smelling his scent, almost intoxicating to her, and as she fell asleep, her dreams returned to Grissom.

They were sitting on a lazy tropical beach. The breeze blew gently over their bodies. Grissom's arms were wrapped gently around her shoulders and she was relaxed, safe in his arms.

She felt that light feathering of kisses as he moved down her neck to her chest. He stopped at her breasts, taking one at a time into his lips, kissing and sucking each gently, making her go weak at the knees. His hands wandered her body, stopping at each curve to explore and caress the skin. He stood up, full erect and ready for her. He lifted her gently from the sand, picked her up and carried her to the small tiki hut just off the beach. He laid her gently on the wooden framed bed and pressed her to move her legs open to allow him entrance. She felt him enter her, beginning to move in rhythm…

And then a sound, a loud harsh ringing noise, cut into the moment.

She woke up in a cold, sterile hospital room to the sound of her cell phone alerting her to an incoming call.

Damn, she thought, it seemed so real.

"Sidle," she answered, "Yes, OK"

She hung up. Grissom was on his way to pick her up. He needed her at the office and would be there in a few minutes.

Too bad she couldn't take a cold shower before he got there.

"Well," she said to Sam, "I've got to shake it off. It's going to happen… soon… very soon! And I'll make sure the real thing doesn't get interrupted!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Just a taste of what's to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Is she going to do the job or will Grissom prevent it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! Hope you have a wonderful day with family and friends!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Where are we going?" she asked from the passenger side of the Denali, "This is not the way to the lab."

"Dinner time," he answered with a smile, "I thought we could go by the condo and get a bite."

"Sounds good," she answered, rubbing her eyes. She was still swimming in the crystal blue water with her lover. If only he knew what she was really thinking of eating.

The Mercedes pulled in to the parking lot at the condos and Grissom walked to her side to open the door and help her out of the car. She kissed him on the cheek as she stood beside him.

"Don't get me started, dear," he smiled, "I may not be able to stop."

"Why Gil Grissom, are you making a pass at me?" she grinned.

He raised his eyebrows at her, put his arm around her back and walked her towards the door of his place.

"I have a surprise for you," he said as he opened the door.

"I like surprises."

Laid out on the table was a feast for two. A green salad, tuna filets, baby red potatoes, and a cherry cheesecake were all laid out on the table, waiting for them to arrive.

"Wow," she exclaimed, "this is a really nice surprise. Thank Griss!"

"You are welcome." He answered. "I have a vested interested in keeping you healthy and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten regularly in a while."

"I just don't get hungry, Griss, you know that."

"Well, then I guess I will put this back in the fridge then." He teased.

"Don't you dare!" she said as she sat down and started to fill her plate with the green, leafy salad. "How did you get this accomplished and work too?" she asked.

"I can't let you in on all of my secrets, now can I?" he laughed.

"Well whatever you did, it sure is good. Thanks again. Can I get you a plate?"

"No, dear, go ahead and start, and I'll be right back." He left the room, walking towards the kitchen. When he came back a few moments later, he had two cups of hot tea and a small box with a ribbon on it.

"What's in the box?" she asked, feeling a little like a kid at Christmas time.

"Eat all your dinner and I'll let you have it!" he answered her.

They sat eating dinner in a comfortable pattern of conversation. Grissom talked about the night and how the processing had been going for the club. Sara talked about how Sam's condition was improving and how she felt that Sam would be awake and lecturing them for worrying about her.

When dinner was finished, Grissom kept his promise and handed her the box. She opened it carefully, and immediately drew back a breath when she realized what it was. A key. The key. The key to the condo.

"Gil…." She began.

"Sara," he said, interrupting her gently, "I've had your key since you moved here, since we are now in an equal relationship, you should have my key also."

She was moved. She reached up to him, pulling him towards her, placing the softest, sweetest possible kiss on his lips. He leaned in, gently pulling her face towards him, and kissed her. The taste of his lips, the smell of his breath, the movement of his tongue, all made her feel like jello in the knees. He pulled back, looking directly into her dark brown eyes.

He sat across from her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Sara," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully. She was not apt to take what he was going to say well. They'd already had this conversation a little over a year ago and it didn't go well. "Sara, I don't want you doing this undercover job."

She began to speak but his eyes told her to stop.

"Hear me out," he interjected. "It's taken me so long to be able to deal with the way I feel about you. You know me, I'm not good with using my own words to express my emotions, but I'm trying to be honest. For your sake and for mine. I want to have a life with you Sara, I know its early, but I know, for one time in my life, I know what I want."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Grissom," she began, "I have to do this. Sam is my friend and I have to help solve this. Especially considering the fact that there have been previous warnings."

"I can't let you do this," he said.

"Grissom," she responded, "You can't stop me."

"I can," Grissom answered, "Don't forget, I'm your boss."

The pain stung in her heart. Suddenly, they were not equals, they were boss and subordinate.

She fought back the tears.

"Sara," he whispered, realizing that his words had hurt her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Exactly how did you mean it then Grissom?" she spat. "Take me back to the office, Grissom, I don't want to be here right now."

She stood up and struggled to get her jacket on. He stepped behind her and grabbed her jacket to help. The wounds on her arm still caused a little pain when she overexerted her arm. He gently put the jacket over her hurt arm, and then pulled the rest of the jacket over her good arm.

This maneuver caused her to be spun directly into his arms.

She stopped, taking a deep breath, and trying to compose herself. Don't cry she said to herself, don't cry.

"Sara," he tried to wipe her tears away gently with the back of his hand, "Sara, I am madly in love with you. Please don't do this."

She stood there in his foyer, wrapped in the arms of the man that she loved, wishing to be anywhere but here.

She leaned in to him, feeling his strong arms around her, taking all of the worries of the world away for just a moment.

He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I guess we have some work to do to figure this thing out."

"I love you Gil, always have, always will. But I have to be who I am. I have to be me."

"I wouldn't want you any other way Sara Sidle."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N So who do you think will prevail?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Hope everyone had a nice holiday! Let's see what's happening with the story!

SMUT ALERT.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The trip back to the office was quiet.

Neither one was willing to give in on their side of the argument, but both respected the other enough to realize that fighting about it was not going to change anything.

"There's a meeting with the task force, myself, Greg, you, and Ecklie in about 15 minutes." Grissom informed the dark haired beauty sitting silently next to him.

"What is the plan then?" she asked.

"Right now, they want you and Greg undercover at the Dew Drop tomorrow night for a concert. It's another high profile band with a gay lead singer. They are called The Front and apparently their lead has been getting some unsettling mail."

"I know The Front, they are pretty good," she commented.

"I don't know any of this music," he lamented, "I guess its just a sign of being old and out of the loop."

"You aren't old," she responded.

"Tell that to my grey hairs," he chuckled.

"Grey hair can be sexy on a man." She answered.

He reached over and took her hand.

"If you insist on doing this, I will be there the whole time," he stated, sounding very confident and unwavering.

"I am doing this, and I don't need you to be my babysitter," she answered, challenging him with her fiery eyes.

"I'm not going to be your babysitter," he answered, "But I am going to make sure that both you and Greg are safe."

"Grissom," she sighed, "I appreciate your concern, but you forget that I am well trained, I have an excellent boss that makes sure that I know what I am doing, plus all of the weaponless self-defense training, and let's face it, I'm the best shot in the lab."

"I know, I know," he conceded, "But I can still worry."

"Let's take this meeting and see what the plan is. Then you can decide whether or not to worry."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The meeting actually went well.

Grissom brought the team up to speed on the work that had been done in the lab. They had isolated the device used to blow up the stage and were in the process of determining if they could find any trace evidence on the device. Since much of the stage had been destroyed, it would be time consuming, but it was the high priority in the lab, so Grissom assured them he would have teams working around the clock on the evidence.

The decision was made that Sara and Greg would go in as roadies. Sara was to be a lighting technician and Greg a music stage technician. They would both take a cover story of being contracted to the Dew Drop. They were instructed to get close to the crew that had been working at the Pie Hole and see what else they could learn.

Grissom, while not happy with the decision, kept his promise. He would be undercover as a bar tender.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

After being given their cover stories Greg and Sara were released to the lab to finish their shift.

Sara wandered down in to the trace lab to see how David Hodges had been doing with the trace evidence.

"Well," David informed her, "It seems that there might have been some contamination in the evidence."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there seems to be a feather in the device," he answered her, appearing to be disgusted by the fact that the evidence had been compromised.

"How would a feather get in there?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," he answered in a very condescending, David Hodges tone,"That's up to you CSIs to determine."

She quickly made her way out of his lab and down to Grissom's office. She started to go in, but noticing that Catherine was meeting with Grissom, she walked back to the locker room to gather her thoughts.

While sitting by her locker, she noticed that she still smelled of the smoke from the previous night, so she decided to take the break in the action to get a quick shower and wash her hair. She had quit smoking about a year or so ago, so the smell of smoke had become very offensive to her.

She grabbed a towel and the 2-in-1 shampoo and lavender scented body wash that she kept in her locker and headed to the showers.

She undressed and folded her clothing in a neat pile on the benches in the locker room. She turned on the water, got a nice warm temperature, and slipped the towel from around her, entering the shower, feeling the warm water saturating her hair in a moment. She opened the body wash and let the scent of lavender take her to a warm field of flowers. When she had completely washed all of her body, she began with her hair. The shampoo, while not her favorite, was enough to get the smokey smell out of her hair.

After rinsing herself clean, she grabbed the towel, turned off the water and stepped out.

She was startled to see a man sitting on the bench beside her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you come to my door so I came down to find you," Grissom answered, smiling at her surprise and lack of clothing.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, "What if someone sees you!"

"Nick and Warrick are out on a call, Catherine went home to see about a problem with Lindsey, and Ecklie has his nose so far up Townsends ass that he couldn't see daylight." He chuckled. They were alone.

"So," she answered, "You thought you'd come and see about a quickie?"

It was his turn to be surprised.

"A quickie?" he asked, "You mean …"

"Don't act so surprised Grissom," she challenged him, "Don't tell me you never thought about having sex in the locker rooms!"

"Well, no, actually I hadn't," he lied. He had actually thought about pinning her up against the shower stall walls several times. But he hadn't thought of it recently. Well, not tonight anyhow.

He stood up, placing his arms around her waist, almost pulling the towel from her body. She adjusted the placement of the towel, and reached up to put her hands behind his neck.

"Perhaps it would be fun to do it here," she suggested.

He coughed; she could feel his answer under the towel.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, "I don't think I can wait much longer and it would be bad to be caught in a compromising position here at the lab."

"I'll be ready in two minutes," she answered, grabbing her clothing and stepping in to the dry stall beside her shower. She pulled the curtain closed and began to redress herself.

Grissom, as a gentleman, knew that he should not use the crack between the curtain and the wall to stare at her, but as a man, could not help but look.

The curves of her body were magnificent. Her breasts were perfect. He could not wait to touch her, to feel her against him, to taste every inch of her body. He could feel himself become more and more aroused. He turned away and cleared his throat.

"Did you go talk to Hodges?" he asked. Ah the thought of David Hodges was a great way to get rid of an erection.

"Yes," she answered, "He was complaining that the evidence may have been contaminated."

"Really," he asked, "how?"

"He said he found trace evidence of a feather on the bomb," she explained, as she zipped her jeans. She stepped out of the stall, all dressed except for her shoes and socks.

"A feather?" he confirmed that he had heard her correctly. "How did that get into a bomb?"

"I guess that would be up to us to find out," she answered as she placed her socks on her feet and covered them up with her shoes.

"Come on," he said, "Let me take you home."

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

They pulled into a driveway that Sara was not familiar with.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." Was all he would say.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door of a one story bungalow on the outskirts of town. She was surprised when he pulled out a key. He handed an exact copy of the key to her and used his to open the door.

"My weekend place," he said as he opened the door and let her in.

"You have a weekend place?" she asked, amazed that she was still learning things about him.

"Yes," he answered, "The only other person who knows about this place is Jim Brass, so please keep it our secret."

"No problem," she answered, stepping in the door and looking around. It was definitely a man's home. The furniture was dark, but in contrast, the paint was very light.

He took her jacket and hung it up in the front closet. She walked in to the living room and looked around at the shelves full of books and displays of bugs. She especially admired the monarch butterfly display on the biggest bookcase.

"Grissom," she called, "Why do you have a second home?"

"This was my aunt's home," he answered, "She never had any children and when she died, she left it to me, her favorite nephew."

"Her only nephew?" Sara confirmed, knowing that he was an only child.

"Well, you could say that," he answered, "But yes, my mother didn't want the house, but I thought as she got a little older, she might want somewhere smaller to live, so I kept it. I only have to pay for property tax and insurance, so it's a good investment."

She looked around a little more. She noticed that there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice sized kitchen and a nicely decorated dining room. It was just the right size for one or two people. It was well maintained, and, while Grissom had put his mark on the place by bringing in masculine furniture, he clearly had not painted since his aunt had died. The pink and purple-ish walls were definitely not his style.

"It's a good place to come when I need to think." And I come here often to think about you, he thought.

"I can see why!" she said as she noted that there was no TV, no phone, no radio, no outside communication anywhere to be found.

"Now," he held out his hand, "Come to me, Sara, let me kiss you."

She walked slowly over to where he stood. She could feel the tingle of anticipation running up her spine.

"Sara," she loved it when he said her name that way, "There's no going back after tonight," he explained, "I am making a commitment to you by bringing you here, by giving you a key."

She nodded.

"Are you sure you are willing to take this type of risk?" he asked, "Is this something that you really want? Because I would never ask you to gamble your career for me."

"There has never been a doubt in my mind, Gilbert, that this is what I want," she answered.

Her eyes told of her sincerity. They told of how many time she had been hurt and how often she had forgiven him. They told of how she had known she had met her soulmate and how she had waited so long to have him realize that they were meant for each other.

"Sara," he said, sounding apologetic, "It has been a while since… well since I have…"

"I don't care," she answered, getting the gist of his explanation, "I just want to be with you."

He grabbed her tighter, this time he didn't hide the fact that he was ready to make love to her.

With all of his strength, he lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. There was a four post dark wood bed with soft, luxurious cotton sheets and pillows and a dark brown silky comforter waiting for them.

He placed her gently on the bed and bent down to remove her shoes. He then followed with her socks. Each item was gently placed on the chair beside the bed. He sat beside her, her long, slim body laid out on the bed, waiting for him to caress and love.

As he reached for the zipper of her pants, he heard her exhale slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just, well, excited," she answered as she pushed his hands back to the zipper and helped him pull it down.

He gently tugged on the legs of her jeans and watched as he revealed the pink silk panties he had only glimpsed in the shower. He ran his hand over the silk, and suddenly realized that his pants were far too tight. He reached down and removed his own shoes and socks, quickly, and flung them into the corner of the room. She helped him unbutton his shirt and pulled his undershirt off over his head.

She was amazed at how fit he was. She had always assumed that he wore his baggy clothing to hide a middle aged man's tummy, but his was flat and hard. She smiled, admiring his physique.

"Now you," he interrupted her thoughts, pulling at the buttons on her blouse. She noticed that his big fingers were not going to be able to quickly get her naked, so she helped, unbuttoning them slowly, determinedly, trying to make him wait just a little longer.

Once the blouse was off, he sat admiring what he saw.

He laid out on the bed beside her, running his hands over her body. Left only with a bra and panties, she looked beyond sexy. He touched her left breast with his hand, waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she simply made a slight moaning noise, letting him know that she was as ready for this as he was. He noticed that the bra had a clip in the front. He struggled for a moment to figure it out, but in short time unclasped the bra and let it fall to either side of her body.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, raising himself onto his knees and, with agility that he had not felt in years, he quickly place himself over her. He kissed her, gently at first, then with a growing passion. He moved down her neck and tenderly kissed the length of the distance between her chin and her breast. And when he reached her breasts, he could barely control himself.

He took the first nipple between his lips and rolled it gently, at first, but with more force as he began to feel that the fire in his groin was going to take over. Using his hands, he pushed the bra out of the way and moved to the other breast. He could feel how supple and soft she was and he flicked her nipples with his tongue, kissing and sucking each until she could not take any more.

She reached down and quickly removed her panties, and then pulled his boxers away so that they could both be completely naked. She reached down to feel his penis. She knew he was going to be big, but she was not prepared for how large he was in full erection. She rubbed her hands up and down the shaft of his penis until he pulled her away.

"No," he instructed, "Not now, I won't be able to …" he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. He was not the only one feeling anxious.

She wriggled under him until she was in the right position and then moved his hand down to her burning desire. She directed him to the right spot, and he began to slowly massage her. She moved in response to his touch and pulled his face to hers, searching for a kiss that would show her approval. When their lips met, it was like a fire was lit between them.

He pushed himself into her folds. She was wet and warm, enough to make him want to climax right then. But he summoned all of his strength and held on. He began to pump, gently to start with, but as the kiss deepened, so did the strength with which he entered and withdrew from her. He felt completely and totally enraptured by her. He placed his head on her neck and began to really focus on driving her to an orgasm. He kneeled up, and using his fingers, he searched for her g-spot and massaged her clit as he pushed in and out, harder, faster, until she released. He felt her warm fluid surround him and he lost all control. He exploded within her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, the smell of her sex, he felt like he would never be able to stop, never be able to remove himself from her body.

He collapsed, spent, on the bed beside her.

"I love you Sara," he admitted, "I hope you know that."

"I know Gil," she said, stroking his chest, "But just to be sure, can you do that again?"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Whew, was that good for you too? If you want more, let me know… leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

More smut NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The sound of Grissom's cell phone woke him up. He reached over and grabbed the phone from the nightstand, but stopped half way out of the bed when he realized that he had not been dreaming, and that Sara was tucked neatly in the bed next to him. God, she is so beautiful, he thought to himself, he could sit on the edge of the bed for hours and just watch her sleep.

But the buzzing of the cell phone did not stop, so he quietly slipped from the room and answered the call.

"Where the hell are you?" Jim Brass asked.

"I'm at the house, why?"

"Oh God, please don't tell me you blew it again," Brass responded, knowing that the house was Grissom's refuge, especially when he was in Sara-denial.

"No," Grissom smiled to himself, "No, I don't think you could say that."

"I'm just up the street," Brass said, "So put some coffee and open the door."

"No, I don't think that will work out right now," Grissom responded, still trying to be a little cagey about having a houseguest.

"Seriously," Jim answered, "We need to chat about this operation tonight and I'd rather not do it on the phone."

"Well, your timing isn't great right now, Jim."

"Do you have someone at the house?" Brass asked, curiosity piqued.

"Yes."

"Is it a tall, slim, brunette?" Jim asked, hopeful that his advice had been taken.

"Jim," Grissom warned, "This can't get out… at least not yet."

"Mum's the word, Gil," Jim promised. "But I need to swing by there, I have something that I need to get in to Sara's hands and since you are still in the dark ages in the house, I need to make sure she gets it asap."

"OK," Grissom conceded, "But give me a few minutes to wake…I mean…to warn her that company is coming."

"You old dog." Jim Brass laughed, knowing that Ms. Sidle was tucked warmly in that big old bed. It made him think of his first few days with Annie. Well, those thoughts were for another day. "I'll see you in 15."

Grissom put the coffee pot on and slipped into the bedroom. He hated waking her up. She looked safe and sound in the bed. Her tousled hair made her look like an angel. When he got closer, her slight lavender scent made him start to become excited again. He thought of Ecklie and was able to regain composure.

"Sara," he said in his softest voice, "Sara dear, you have to wake up!"

She stirred, opening her eyes to look at him. She smiled.

"It wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"No, dear," he answered, "I'm afraid you are now stuck with me."

"Stuck like glue," she answered, grinning from ear to ear.

She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back down on the bed beside her.

"I could handle some more of that," she confided.

"Well, I will definitely help you out with that little problem," he answered, eyes dancing with excitement, "But for now, you are going to have to get up and put some clothes on, we have company coming."

She looked a little panicked.

"Who knows I am here?" she asked.

"Only Jim, I promise."

"He knows?"

"He's known for a while. Not about us, well yes about how I feel about you, but also about the house. He couldn't find either of us and has an urgent message he has to hand deliver." Grissom looked a little sheepish. He really didn't like admitting that he had talked about her to anyone, especially a work associate, but Jim and he were old friends and they really didn't have a lot of secrets from each other. He would explain in more detail later.

"Jim will keep this secret," he added.

"Yes, I know he will," Sara agreed, not wanting to admit to Grissom that she had confided in Jim about her feelings for him, and that he had been a good confidente.

She would explain more to him later.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" she asked, sitting up, wrapped in the bedsheets.

"I'll tell you what, I have some sweats over there in the cupboard, I'll get them for you and then when Jim leaves, I can help you solve that problem that we discussed earlier."

"Oh, that sounds great," she answered, "As long as a shower is involved."

Ecklie Ecklie Ecklie he said to himself over and over again, trying to refrain from becoming erect.

He handed her the sweatpants and t-shirt, LVPD branded, and left her to make the coffee.

When she exited the bedroom, hair in place, and sweats pulled tight at the waist with the drawstring, he couldn't have loved her more. She was adorable.

"We'll need to resolve the clothing issue, post haste," he told her as he handed a cup of coffee. It smelled wonderful.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Greg's special blend," Grissom answered, "He gave me a pound for Christmas."

"Suck up," she said, smiling at the thought of Greg's reaction upon finding out that she was officially his favorite CSI.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"You look stunning," he announced, running his hand down her back and patting the LVPD sticker on her butt.

"I'll bet you say that to all the women you let wear your sweats."

"No, dear," he answered, very sincerely, "You are the first, last and only."

She smiled.

"You know," he confided, "I've never brought a woman to this house."

"I'm touched," she answered.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

When Jim Brass entered the room, the smile on his face was as big as either of them had ever seen.

"So," he acknowledged Gil with a nod but turned his attention immediately to Sara, "Cookie, what's new?" he added a wink.

She smiled back at him. He was clearly in on the secret.

"Nothing Jim," she lied.

"Coffee?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Brass answered, "A big one please."

Sara led Jim into the living room, Jim handing her a manila folder.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Go ahead and open it, its got some information that you need to know for the job today."

Grissom joined them, looking over Sara's shoulder at the dossier.

"Townsend has given you bios of most of the people who were at the concert. She wants you to review and then see if you can get any information. You'll be working closely with Meredith Witt and Stella Moyer. Witt was the club's lighting director and she is also contracted to work at the Dew Drop, Stella is a free-lance makeup artist," Brass explained.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"They both have criminal backgrounds and, according to Townsend, they were both in town when the last couple of threats came through the mail."

"Well it looks like I have some reading to do," Sara said.

"Yes," Brass laughed, "If you aren't too busy…"

He got a funny look from both of his friends.

"Well, alright then," Bras said, clearing his throat, "Looks like I'd better let you two get back to whatever you were doing!"

Sara slugged his arm.

"Ouch Cookie," he answered, "Watch that right hook, you could hurt an old man!"

They laughed, both understanding his implication.

"And just let me go on record as saying, I am happy for the two of you. Really, really, happy. And Grissom, if you hurt her, I'm personally going to kill you and make your body disappear."

He stood up and walked to the door. Grissom followed him as Sara opened the dossier and began reading.

"Jim," he began, "I can't stress to you how much we want to keep this quiet."

"I understand," Brass answered, "You old dog."

Grissom smiled.

"How are you going to cover that smile at work?" he asked.

"What smile?" Grissom asked.

"The one that hasn't left your face since I got here," his friend cautioned.

"I'll do what I need to do," Grissom answered, "I want to keep her safe."

"I'm not kidding, my friend," Jim said quietly, "Don't hurt her."

"I understand."

"See you tonight, Bert." Jim laughed.

"Bert?" Grissom asked.

"Your cover as the bartender. Its in Sara's file," Jim chuckled, knowing how much Grissom hated that form of his name.

"Thanks Brass, I'll remember that one."

"That's not the only thing you should remember!" he warned as he left the house.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

He left her to read and process the information for about an hour. He busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast and tidying up. He didn't keep a lot of food in the house, but he did have bagels, cream cheese, and some fruit. That was fine by Sara. She was not a full-fledged vegetarian, but she was heading that way.

He excused himself and went to the shower. He came smelling fresh and clean. He put on a his housecoat and slipped up behind Sara, placing his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently to begin with, but with more force as she succumbed to his touch.

"Shower?" he asked.

"I guess that would be a good idea," she answered.

"I need some clothes. Maybe it would be best if I go home to shower."

"I'll tell you what, I'll run by your apartment and pick you up some clothes while you take a soak in the tub," he suggested.

"A tub?" her eyes shone with excitement, "A real tub?"

"Yes, with jets and all!" he answered her.

"Where? I didn't see it…" she asked.

"Back bedroom. And it's not really a bedroom, more a library. I had the closet removed, opened the bathroom up, and installed a Jacuzzi. I'm not usually a tub kind of guy, but my aunt had the plans already underway when she died, so I figured I'd just finish it. The realtor said it would help the resale value."

She smiled, she'd basically stopped listening when he said he had a Jacuzzi tub.

"She had planned to have a whole relaxation room back there, but her idea of relaxation was different from mine," he said, adding, "But I have been known to soak when I was stressed. And before you ask, it's spotlessly clean. "

"That sounds great," she answered, I can get nice and clean, finish reading the dossier, and then we can pick up where we left off!"

"Deal."

"If you go in to the laundry room, there's a go bag sitting on top of the dryer. And can you grab my toothbrush from the sink in the bathroom?" she asked, already picturing herself relaxing in the bubbles.

"You got it," he answered, "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

He quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, slipped on his shoes and grabbed the keys to the car.

She picked up all of the papers and worked her way to the back bathroom. She was amused to find a computer with Internet access hiding in the library. She knew he would never be able to completely get away from the office.

She opened the wood-framed door and was awestruck by the size of the bathroom. The sunken tub was made for two. Nice! The shower was two sided with two separate shower nozzles. That could be fun. She searched under the counter and found two nice, soft, brown towels under the sink. Note to self, she thought, need some bubble bath.

She filled the tub with steaming hot water, folded the borrowed clothing into a nice neat pile, and stepped gingerly into the tub.

It felt like heaven on her sore muscles.

She was careful not to let the stitches get in to the water, but the rest of her body was immersed in no time at all.

Within a few moments, she was totally relaxed. The sound of the jets were rhythmic and relaxing.

When the bathroom door opened, she jumped, but quickly realized that she was in a safe place and that it was just her white night coming to her rescue.

"Gilbert," she said sweetly as the door opened, "Can you come wash my hair before we finish what we started?"

The tall grey-haired woman was confused by the presence of a young woman in her son's Jacuzzi tub.

Sara's phone buzzed just as she came face-to-face with the startled woman.

"Sara," Grissom said, "I just got a text message…My mother is on her way over to the house to retrieve some books - you may want to get out of the tub and get some clothes on."

"Um, yeah, about that, Grissom, I think it's too late for that!" she said.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

So, how did you like that? Did it surprise you? I think it surprised Sara! If you are enjoying, please leave me a note! More smut will be included! Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

SMUT WARNING! Need I say more? MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"She's standing right in front of me right now Grissom," Sara whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, Sara," Grissom chuckled to himself, "She reads lips."

"What?"

"She's deaf, Sara. She reads lips and speaks ASL."

"Oh!" Sara finally understood how Grissom was able to communicate with that deaf teacher.

"OK well Grissom, where are you?" she asked, becoming frantic.

"Pulling up the driveway, I'll be right there."

Sara looked at Betty Grissom, pulling her towel up a little farther and smiled. ''

"Uh, hi there," she said slowly, "I'm Sara and I assume you are Mrs. Grissom?"

Betty Grissom stood there, still in shock from the surprise in her son's bathroom. She then smiled broadly. This was a beautiful young woman in her son's bathroom. Operative word, young. Young enough to renew the desire for grandkids again? This could be a good thing. A really good thing.

The front door opened, and Sara heard footsteps heading towards the bathroom. He opened the door to see his mother and half naked lover standing before each other.

"Mom," he signed and talked at the same time, "I see you have met Sara."

Betty Grissom signed back at her son. Gil translated as she signed.

"You really have to check your text messages more often, Gil," he said as she rapidly moved her fingers and shook her head. "Oh, this the same young woman in the picture you have from San Francisco?"

Gil cleared his throat, he didn't really mean for Sara to know about that.

"Yes, mom," he answered, "This is Sara Sidle. And yes she is the woman I met in San Francisco."

"Good," he said, reading her fingers and feeling the need to get her out of the bathroom so that Sara could get dressed.

"Mom," he signed and spoke, "Let's let Sara get dressed, I'll help you find that book."

Grissom handed Sara the clothing bag and, while stepping in between Sara and Betty, he said "I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you."

She smiled. "Yes you will."

"Mom," he said and signed as he turned to face Betty, "Let's find that book."

Sara quickly dressed and ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she looked more presentable.

She stepped out into the library to find Grissom and his mother searching for a book on the top shelf. They did not immediately notice her.

She signed something to him, and he answered her, "She is, mom." He'd gotten in the habit of talking and signing when they were together. It was more natural for him to speak and, as far as Betty was concerned, the vibrations of his voice were very calming. She couldn't hear him, but she could feel his voice.

"Yes, Mom," he answered, "I will make sure of that."

He looked a little flustered when he saw Sara enter the room. For a moment, he forgot that Sara did not speak ASL and had no idea that his mother was in the heat of matchmaking.

They found the missing book on the top shelf.

"Let's go get some tea," Grissom suggested.

"I can only stay for a few minutes," Betty said through Gil's translating, "But yes, a tea would be nice."

Betty walked out of the room, Grissom stepped behind her and faced Sara, preventing her from leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I had no idea."

"She's right about checking text messages, Grissom. And why didn't you tell me that your mother was deaf?" she fumed at him.

"I thought you knew that," he responded, honestly trying to remember when he had given her that information.

"No, Gilbert, I did not know that."

"Gilbert," he chuckled, "You called me Gilbert."

"And what if I did Gilbert?"

"I like how it sounds coming from those lips."

"Don't try to change the subject Grissom, I'm upset with you right now."

He quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her neck, causing the other heat to brew within her.

"I promise, I will make it up to you!" he whispered as he used his grip to move her from the library door into the main room of the house.

Betty was already seated on the sofa, her fingers moving rapidly at her son.

"No, mom, you did not." He answered.

"What did she say?" Sara asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, slightly embarrassed by his mother's preoccupation with his sex life.

Betty stood up, hands on hips, and again moved her hands in rapid progression.

"Oh God," he grumbled, "I'm in hot water now."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"She told me that it was rude of me to not translate what she said and if I didn't she'd get a notepad," he grimaced.

Sara smiled at Betty, who nodded her approval of her son's predicament.

"OK she said, she hoped that she was interrupting something intimate and that she would leave quickly so we could return to whatever we were planning."

Sara smiled, a little embarrassed, but happy that Mrs. Grissom appeared comfortable enough around her to have a little fun at her son's expense.

"I'll get the tea," Sara said, nodding to the file in her hand and hoping for a few more moments to review the case.

"Thank you," Betty signed.

Sara stopped mid-step and looked at Grissom.

"How do I say "Your Welcome"?" she asked.

He demonstrated the motions one time, Sara turned to Betty and repeated the motions, and was then shocked by the hug she received from Gil's mother.

"I think we will be ok!" Sara told Gil as he translated to Betty. Betty nodded, and signed back, "I'm sure of it."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Betty left about half an hour later. She recognized that her son and his "friend" were in the middle of something and she wanted to leave them to it. Anyhow, she had her own "friend" waiting for her and since the book she had wanted was going to prove her point, she would be in for her own evening of excitement.

Grissom walked over to the sofa where Sara had been sitting, reading her dossier and enjoying a little sun through the big back window.

He kneeled in front of her, positioning himself between her knees, placing his head on her chest.

"So," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "Wanna see my etchings?"

She laughed at the cheesy line from a bad 50's movie.

"We can see them fine right here!" she responded, matching his grin.

"In the living room?" he asked, a little surprised by her suggestion.

"Come here," she said, pulling his head up to her face for a kiss.

Their kisses were intense. Like two souls trying to find each other in the heat of passionate lovemaking. The heat immediately rose and quickly Sara found herself without a shirt, bra, and half way out of her jeans.

"Gil," she moaned breathlessly, "Why am I the only one undressed?"

"Because I like it that way!" he answered between mouthfuls of her breasts.

From his vantage point on the floor in front of the sofa, he had a full view of how sexy this woman was. He could see her long neck, stretched out on the back of the sofa in total submission to his ministrations. He could see her beautiful breasts moving just slightly with the rhythm of their bodies. And he wanted desperately to see what was concealed by the pink panties she had still not removed.

"Take these off."

She was too hot to argue with him.

He helped her slide the panties off and he resumed his position between her long legs. His knees, while creaky, were not going to give up now. He had plans.

"Gil," she moaned, anticipating his plan, "Please take your clothes off!"

"Not yet," he teased, enjoying the control he had of the situation.

He kneeled there for a moment, totally engulfed in the beauty of Sara. Her complete nakedness in front of him, waiting for him, made him so horny he could barely control his breath. But he knew that he had to wait.

He gently moved her legs apart, revealing the breathtaking sight he had longed to see for so long now. He gently moved his hands over her mound and began to massage her with gentle strokes. God she smelled like honey. Without warning, he dove in and began using his tongue to make her writhe with pleasure.

He had no idea what had come over him. He'd never had sex on a couch before, never in the living room, and never while he was fully dressed and his partner naked. He had never totally enjoyed tonguing and sucking his lover's most personal place. But Sara brought new things out in him, and he was fully enjoying the experience.

Her hand reached down to the top of his head, gently grabbing him as he continued to explore her sweet spot with his tongue and lips.

"Gil," she said, "Gil, stop, please I'm…I … I mean I'm going to …"

He stopped, giving just one more quick stroke as a taste of what was to come.

He quickly disrobed and resumed his position in front of the brunette beauty, this time, fully engorged and ready to take them both to the next level.

From where he kneeled, he was able to quickly enter her. She pulled him to her with her legs wrapped around his back and squirmed down just a little to get herself into the right position. The connection was deep and mind-blowing. She could feel herself burning inside, needing him to make the need go away.

It didn't take long. Within ten thrusts, they had both reached a total orgasm, and collapsed, completely spent on the floor, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, trying to regain her breath.

"You inspire me," he answered, knowing that he was telling her the truth.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N The quicker you review, the quicker I write a new chapter! Actually, I may need to shower first, that was a little hot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Now to the mystery!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

After a quick trip to the hospital to check on Sam, Sara and Grissom were back to the office. They were early today, they knew they had work to do to prepare for the undercover operation.

Sam's vitals were improving and Dr. Griffin said he expected that Sam's condition would continue to improve daily. While he explained that there was no predicting when someone would come in or out of a comatose state, there were patterns or conditions that were indicators of the person's ability to recover. He said that Sam's indicators were looking positive.

He also mentioned that the blonde young man who had been hanging out talking to Sam was doing a great job keeping the positive energy in the room.

"Greg," Sara and Grissom both said at the same time. Greg clearly had made a new friend.

Before taking the last right onto Westfall, Sara suddenly let go of Grissom's hand.

"How are we going to explain that we are driving together?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I hadn't thought of that. We'd better be careful about the way we arrive and leave from now on." Grissom said.

"Ok but for now, we'll say that I had car problems and you came and got me," she covered.

They pulled into the garage, both putting on their 'work' face.

"Just to be clear," he said, "I don't want you doing this."

"Just to be clear," she answered, "I understand but I have to."

They walked in to the office and parted ways.

"Can't wait for tomorrow morning." He texted her as he watched her walk away.

She picked up her phone, opened it, laughed, and slipped it back in her pocket. I need to remind him that Archie can retrieve text messages, she thought to herself.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

By five pm, everyone was in place at the club.

Sara was assigned to help Meredith Witt with the lighting for the stage. Meredith, a short, slim blonde with several tattoos was excited to have the help.

They were in the process of ensuring all of the spots were hitting their marks when Meredith suggested they go out for a smoke break.

Sara agreed.

They walked out back and Meredith lit up a Camel. She offered one to Sara who reluctantly took one.

"God, I haven't smoked in two years!" Sara admitted, lighting up, taking a puff, but holding it in her mouth.

"Yeah, one of my bad habits," Meredith laughed, "Gotta quit one of these days. But the stress gets to me and, then bam, I'm smoking again."

"Stress?" Sara asked, seeking a way to get closer to Meredith. "You don't seem to be too stressed out."

"Well, that's only because you don't know me very well!" Meredith answered, "But if you keep doing a great job on the lights, I may keep you around and you can find out for yourself."

"Well," Sara lied, "I haven't found lighting to be that stressful yet. Just keeping a job I suppose."

"You are on temp right now?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Sara lied again, "I guess they wanted to see my work."

"Well," Meredith instructed, "I like you, if you can get in with Stella too, we can probably get you on contract with Big Ben."

"Oh, you mean the manager?" Sara tried to fill in the blanks from her reading.

"Yeah, Ben Jacobs, he's the one who contracts us out to these clubs."

"That would be great."

Meredith took the last puff of her cigarette, threw it on the ground and stomped it out. Sara did the same.

"Back to work, Sara," Meredith instructed.

"Yeah," Sara answered, "We got some work to do before the show tonight! We want it to be perfect."

"I like that about you!" Meredith responded, "Someone who takes this job seriously. I like you already."

"Thanks, Meredith," Sara said, "I like you too!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Greg was having a difficult time with Joe Simon. He wasn't exactly the type to warm up to you quickly. He was like a bear. He worked quietly and gave one and two word instructions to Greg.

Greg was doing his best to break the ice and to see what he could learn from Joe, but it was proving to be a challenge.

"So, were you working at the club where the fire bomb happened?" Greg asked, trying to strike up a relevant conversation. "That must have been scary."

"Nothing's scary after doing two tours in Viet Nam," Joe answered.

"You are a vet?" Greg asked, thinking he might have found an in.

"Yes, Marines," Joe barked.

"That's awesome," Greg tentatively responded, "Thanks for your service brother, I really mean that."

Joe looked up, a little surprised by the sincerity in the young man's voice. He had prepared to get into yet another debate about war with this man, but apparently this one had some sense.

"It was quiet an explosion though, wasn't it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it sure was!" Greg answered, then realizing he shouldn't have revealed that he was there, he quickly covered, "I was there that night trying to see if I could connect with someone about a job. Couldn't believe what I saw!"

"What did you see?" Joe asked.

"The drummer, man he went sky-high, I never saw anything like that before!" he lied.

"George was a good man. I knew him from way back. It's bad to go out like that."

"What about that crazy singer-chick?" Greg asked, pushing his luck just a bit.

"Ah, you mean Sammy?" Joe asked, "She's a nut job. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it!'

"Why would you say that?" Greg asked.

"She's just crazy enough," Joe answered, shaking his head, "But there are a boatload of crazy-ass women around here right now, so who the hell knows what happened!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara and Greg had finished their work, taken a dinner break with their workgroups and were getting ready for the show when some familiar faces began to appear.

Nick and Warrick appeared in the doorway – bouncers according to their shirts. Sara kept checking to see if Grissom was really going to appear.

As the last minute checks and preparations were being completed, Sara caught a glimpse of a handsome grey-haired bar tender getting some last minute instruction from a perky blonde. She felt her blood pressure rising. The blonde was all over Grissom, swinging her hair back, touching his arm and his shoulder whenever she could, and brushing up against him behind the bar.

She was roused from her rage by Meredith calling her.

"Hey, pay attention to the mark, not the cute bartender!" she laughed.

"He is kinda cute isn't he?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but he's not your type."

"Huh?" Sara said, turning around to quickly see why Meredith would say that.

"A man?" Meredith asked, "You aren't interested in men are you?"

"Uh Yes," Sara answered, "I'm straight."

"Really?" asked Meredith, "You sure had my gaydar going off."

"Oh, that," Sara answered, "You know, people have thought that about me all my adult life."

"Well, I'm usually right about these things," Meredith laughed, "You got me this time." Clearly she was a little embarrassed about her prejudgment of the new tech.

"No problem, Meredith," Sara said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to try a woman?" Meredith asked, winking. "I could rock your world."

"I'm sure you could," Sara answered, smiling, "But I could use a friend if you are open to that."

"Sure, I understand," Meredith said a little disappointed, "I could also use another friend. And who knows, I might be able to change your mind!"

"You never know," Sara chuckled along with her new friend.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The evening's show went off without a hitch.

No flames. No bombs. No guns. It was a quiet night and the concert was a huge success.

"The band is on again tomorrow," Meredith told Sara as they were preparing to leave, "I'll expect to see you at 4pm."

"Great, thanks!" said Sara, pretending to be happy to have a job.

She walked to her rented car and, as she drove out of the parking lot, her cell phone rang.

"So, dear," the sexy voice on the other end of the phone began, "Did you have a good night?"

"I don't think I'm talking to you Bert."

"Hey, enough with that name," he protested, "And why in the world would you not want to talk to me?"

"Flirting with the blonde bartender for a start!" she teased.

"Tawny?" he asked, "She was not flirting with me."

"Oh God Grissom, you are so dense when it comes to women!" she told him, "And you didn't seem to mind the attention either."

"I only have eyes for you."

She felt her heart begin to melt. She was sure he really didn't notice the flirting, he just didn't see how handsome he was.

"I guess seeing you tonight is going to be out of the question?" he asked.

"I have to keep my cover up since nothing happened tonight, so I am going to go to the hotel room that Townsend rented. I'll call you when I get checked in."

"Be careful, Sara," he reminded her.

"I will, I promise," she answered.

I know you will, he thought to himself as he followed her to the motel, staying about 4 cars behind and out of sight. He went home as soon as he saw that she was checked in and safe.

He was not going to take any chances on loosing her. Ever.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

So sorry for the delay – life sometimes gets in the way of my little hobby! Happy Hanukkah to those of you who celebrate the holiday!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As promised, she made her call to Grissom after she had gotten showered and cleaned up. She spread a clean white sheet on to the rather grimy looking bed and put her own pillowcases on the pillows.

She spread her files out on the bed and began to read up on her new friend. She was interested to learn more about her and determine whether or not she really could do such a thing as blow up another person. The action just did not fit the person.

She picked up the phone and dialed Grissom's number.

"I'm getting ready to turn in, so I thought I'd call and say good night."

"You've forgiven me then?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Just stay away from Tawny if you run in to her again!"

"Is that jealousy speaking?" he asked.

"No," she lied, "I'm not the jealous type."

"I only have eyes for you, dear."

"Good night Grissom," she said gently, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," he answered, "You will."

She smiled as she closed the cell phone. He really could be quite smooth, but usually only when he wasn't trying.

She put her files away in a locked case and settled herself down for a quick sleep. She never slept much, but she was certain that, based on the condition of the bed and the carpet, she'd sleep even less tonight.

She had just gotten comfortable when a tapping at the door got her up. She grabbed her weapon and peeked out the window.

It was Meredith.

"Just a second," Sara called. She grabbed her leg holster and stuck the weapon in, pulling her track pants down to semi-cover it.

She pulled the door open.

"I hope you don't mind," Meredith said, "But I couldn't sleep and I saw you pull in here on the way out of the club, so I thought you could use some company," she held up a six-pack of Corona, "and maybe a beer?"

"Sure," Sara answered, puzzled at how she had been so easily found. "Come on in."

Meredith came in and looked around at the white sheets covering the bed.

"Germaphobe?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sara answered, "I hate hotel beds… you know… germs everywhere."

"I used to strip the bed, flip the mattress, and then spray everything with Febreeze antibacterial before I slept in any bed. It's so nice to have a place here now."

Sara pulled the second chair over to sit across from the table and chair that were close to the window.

"So," Meredith said, handing Sara an open beer, "What do you think of our operation?"

"It seems like a pretty good set up. Can you make a living doing it?" Sara asked.

"Well, yes, as long as you are someplace like Vegas where there are a lot of bands coming in. We all do freelance when there are no gigs, but Ben keeps us pretty busy. And every now and then, we get contracted with the hotels to do their shows. Now that is a blast!"

"I thought they all had their own staff for that type of thing?" Sara asked.

"A lot of them do," Meredith answered, "But when they have big shows coming in, often they need some help, so we just round out their staff."

A beer or two later, the two women had developed a comfortable conversation.

"So were you there when that woman got killed?" Sara asked.

"Killed?" Meredith asked, "You mean Sam? No she didn't die. "

"Oh, sorry, I thought the news said she had been killed."

"No, I was there," Meredith explained, "She was hurt pretty badly, but the band's drummer died."

"That must have been pretty scary!" Sara said.

"Yeah, it was terrifying."

"Were you scared for your own life?" Sara asked.

"No," Meredith answered, feeling a bit of the beer talking, "I wasn't worried."

"Why? I would have been!" Sara tried to convey the concern necessary to get Meredith talking more about the events.

"Let's just say, I had a feeling I'd be fine."

Meredith stopped talking and looked up at Sara.

"You are pretty," Meredith told her, "Are you sure I can't talk you into batting on the other side?"

"No," Sara answered, trying to find her most charming smile, "I'm flattered, but I'm pretty happy with who I am."

"I get it," Meredith said, "But you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

They laughed.

"I'm going to turn in now, so I'll see you tomorrow – same time, same place ok?"

"Sounds good," Sara answered, walking her to the door, "And thanks for the beer, I really appreciate it."

As she reached passed Meredith to open the door, she noticed the earrings from under Meredith's long brown hair.

"Wow," Sara said, "Those are beautiful earrings!"

"Oh," Meredith answered, "Thanks! They are my favorite."

"Are they hand made?" Sara asked.

"Yes, my friend Stella made them for me," Meredith said as she stepped out of the room, "She can probably make some for you too if you are interested!"

"I"d like that very much," Sara answered, "Where does she get the feathers from?"

"I'm not sure," Meredith answered, "We can check with her tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then," Sara said, closing the door.

A feather?

Oh, no, could she have been so wrong?

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Greg had waited until he was sure that Meredith had driven away before knocking on the adjoining door.

"You there?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, opening her side of the door.

"What was that all about?" Greg asked.

"She came to talk," Sara answered.

"She was hitting on you," Greg asked, "Wasn't she?"

"Yah," Sara said, "She's sweet, but she just can't seem to understand that I'm straight."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, "You won't go out with me! I mean really, how else could you explain that?"

She shot him the look.

"Ok. I know. Grissom. You only have eyes for Grissom."

"Am I that transparent?" she asked.

"Yes."

It was the truth.

"But," Sara changed the subject, "What kind of feather was found in the bomb residue?"

"It was a simple canary feather," Greg answered, "Nothing special. Just that it didn't belong."

"Meredith was wearing feather earrings."

"Really?" Greg asked, "Did you get one for comaparison?"

"Yeah Greg," Sara answered sarcastically, "I just asked her if I could have a feather from her earring so I could check it against the one that the crime lab found in the ignition of the bomb."

"Ok, dumb question," Greg said sheepishly.

"But I do know how to get one!" she said.

"Awesome," Greg replied, truly admiring her resourcefulness. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Sara said, then pointing him to the door, said "Good night Greggo."

"Good night Sara," Greg answered, kissing her on the cheek. "You sure you don't want to come through and keep me company?"

"I have not had enough beer to even begin to consider that one Greg!" she answered, pushing him through the doorway and locking her adjoining door.

"Ah, man," she heard Greg muttering, "Not my lucky day I guess."

She smiled. He was persistent, she had to give him that much!

She checked her watch and realized everyone else was likely asleep, so she'd get a couple hours of sleep and then report her findings to Grissom.

Grissom. That thought was enough to give her sweet dreams for tonight.

You never know what tomorrow will bring.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! More before Christmas, and more sweet smut will be your Christmas present from me!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

So here is your Christmas present! Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate the holiday! I hope your day was AT LEAST half as good as mine!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sweet dreams.

Right.

Part of the reason that Sara spent nights listening to the scanner and researching criminal history were the nightmares. They were unpredictable at best.

The bed was less than comfortable, but she was tired, so even the thought of impending dreams couldn't keep her awake.

She closed her eyes, pulled the half of the clean sheet over her body and tried to think thoughts of Grissom to encourage good dreams.

But they did not come.

The first one, almost like the ghost of Christmas past, called upon her to bring the torment of childhood back to her.

The voices, ever-present as a child, echoed through the empty room. Even with the pillow over her head, she could not escape them.

Her father yelling. Her mother yelling. Her brother yelling. Then silence. An erie silence that proceeded the sound of her brother and mother's cries. Her father's death had been a pivotal moment in her life. She had not been able to recall much before that. And the memories of the times after were not always good.

She finally shook the voices of her parents and brother, only to be replaced by the sounds of a series of foster parents who were good and bad. They, for the most part, tried to help Sara recover. But they could not help the fact that the tall, gangly, super intelligent teenager did not fit in.

She listened to the words of advice from the foster parents, teachers and shrinks who wanted to help. She took the advice she found appropriate; disregarding the rest.

She heard the voices of the kids in high school. Especially in 9th and 10th grade when the girls were beginning to develop. Sara, always tall and slim, had a hard time always being the new kid in class. As a foster, she transferred schools two or three times a year. Each new school brought new bullies. It was the same over and over. Fingers pointing; snickering; talking about the fact that the new girl was gay. Most of it was jealousy. Sara's grades always knocked the bell curve out of whack, and when the top performers found their grades being beaten by the new girl, they struck back.

And in those days, being labeled as gay was almost a fate worse than death. It was a different time. But being labeled gay, Sara found that she was driven to hang out with the kids that really were gay. And here she found solace.

She was surrounded by people who were understanding, and patient, and who understood what it meant to be ostracized. They accepted her for who she was. An awkward, but smart and caring young woman who needed to be loved.

In the dream, she walked down the hallway, tall and proud, science books in her arms and lunch box in the other hand. As she walks past the heat register where the cheerleaders were sitting, she feels her feet go out from under her and she falls flat on her face. Her books sprawling all over the hallway. They laugh. "Look," she hears, "Look at the dike on the floor."

She gathered herself up – with the help of Tyler – a friend who was in the hallway at the time, and walked past the vapid girls. She stood tall and walked on to the science lab where she aced the test she had been studying for.

And the voice of the science teacher, commending her for her achievement, and reminding her that her scores will help her achieve her goals of getting into a good school and receiving scholarships. The science teacher, an older man, grey hair, blue eyes, was extremely supportive and helped her narrow down her choices of which schools and programs she might be suited to.

She turned around, thinking she was leaving the classroom, but heard the voice of Gil Grissom. She was no longer in the science room, but in the lab of CSI. He was explaining his concerns about Warrick Brown and alluding to their previous relationship.

And when she turned around to face him, he was reaching for her lips with his, and pressing himself against her. He was warm, his lips were welcoming, and his arms felt strong and comforting around her shoulders.

"To sleep….perhance to dream…" he said to her in a soft, soothing voice.

Then she found herself on a beach. It was warm and the sound of the ocean was soothing. She turned to see Gil on the beach just down from where she stood. He had a small child beside him… a boy of about 3 years of age… and was holding a baby in a pink blanket. The boy waved at her, calling to her…"Mommy, come see our sand castle!" She felt warm and safe. She felt loved. She felt home.

And what seemed moments later, she heard the sound of an alarm ringing. Piercing the quiet repose that had taken over her body.

She woke and shook off the slumber. She had slept for 5 hours. A full night for her.

She grabbed the phone, flipped it open, and heard the voice of Gil Grissom.

"Hello dear," he said, "Did you sleep?"

"Yes," she said, for the first time in a long time, telling the truth. She had slept.

"Sara," he said quietly, "I'm next door in Greg's room, open the door."

She rushed to the door and flung it open. She wrapped herself around him, then realizing that Greg was probably picking his jaw up off the ground, she backed off quickly.

"He's gone to get us breakfast," Grissom said, reassuring her.

She looked at him, suddenly recalling how comforting his voice and presence were, and, with no reserve, grabbed him with both arms and engaged him in a passionate kiss. His lips were warm and soft. The kiss was intense and erotic. All she could think about was feeling him inside her.

She kicked the adjoining door closed, pushed the lock, and began to remove his shirt and belt. She could feel his passion begin to get the better of him.

"But Greg…" he said, "he'll be back in a few minutes."

"A quickie," she insisted, "He'll go to Franks, it will take him 20 minutes."

"He's been gone 10 already," he said between breaths, trying to catch the air she had knocked out of him.

She pushed him onto the bed and began to work on the zipper of his pants.

"Sara," he whispered hoarsely, "As much as I want to make love to you right now…"

"Don't talk," she said, removing her t-shirt. Her exposed breasts were breathtaking. She was young, beautiful, and wanting nothing but to have him. His hands began to move to her, feeling her soft skin and warm breath, he could have easily been convinced to make love to her right there and then.

"Sara, stop," he said, "Not now, no quickies with you, only love making."

She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes began welling up with tears.

It was there and then, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was the man she loved. Not just a passing fancy, or a boyfriend, or lover, but the man she loved with all her heart. It was clear as day.

"Don't cry, Sara," he whispered, wrapping her in the white sheet that covered the bed, "I want you more than anything, but I want you to be romanced and treated like a queen. This is not how I want you."

"Rain check?" she asked, drying the forming tears in her eyes, and knowing that having him would be worth the wait. "I won't let you get away for too long."

The door-knob rattled.

"Hey guys," Greg called, "Why is the door locked?"

"Put your shirt on, quickly," he instructed, pulling his zipper up and fastening his belt.

"Just a sec Greg," Grissom said, "Must have pushed it closed by mistake!"

He smiled back over at Sara, winked, and said "Rain check. I promise."

Greg entered the room with a tray containing coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

"Bacon and egg?" he said as he handed them each a sandwich.

"Thanks Greg," Grissom said, "Now let's go over that evidence you said Sara had discovered."

"Brass took Meredith into custody and is questioning her now," Greg updated them.

"No," Sara said, standing up so quickly that she almost spilled her coffee. "It wasn't Meredith."

"So then, who was it?" Grissom asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you what I think!" she offered.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Holidays to all. Rain check? Oh yeah! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Hope you are all having a great week. I'd like to ask one thing of you, my dear readers. If you are reading along, please stop and leave me a note! If you have not signed up for a FF account, take a moment and do so! It only takes a moment and it lets us writers get feedback on how we are doing. It is so important. And when you do that, you can send me a message and I can invite you to the BEST CSI/GSR site on the web. Lots of EXCELLENT fan fiction and games for those who have the bug. Sign up!

Now, let's get this story going in full gear!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As Sara began to relay what she had learned from Meredith, her phone rang. She picked it up and checked the caller id. It was the hospital.

"Hang on a sec," she said to Grissom and Greg as she picked up the call, "Sidle," she answered.

Grissom and Greg waited patiently to be brought up to speed on the call.

"We'll be right there!" Sara said, clicking the phone closed.

"And?" Greg asked.

"Sam's awake!" she answered, grabbing her case and sidearm from the nightstand. "I'll fill you in on the way to the hospital."

They quickly left the hotel room, locking the door behind them. Sara had grabbed the keys to the rental car she was driving and she said, "I'll drive."

"Big surprise," Greg said, Grissom nodded in agreement.

Grissom jumped into the passenger side of the car, Greg behind Sara.

She pulled out of the parking lot, and gunned the engine to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Sara began to discuss the facts of the conversation that she and Meredith had the night before. But as she turned the corner, they all heard a horrible sound.

It was the brakes on the car. Failing. And then the sound of the gray Toyota crashing into a light post and hydrant.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

When Grissom came to a few moments later, he looked over to see Sara and Greg both knocked out. He quickly checked for chest movement and was comforted that they were both breathing.

He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed 9-11.

"This is CSI Supervisor Gil Grissom," he said, trying to remain calm, "I've been in an accident at the corner of Vegas Boulevard and, uh, let me see," he tried to see the cross street, but his glasses were gone.

"Vegas and Case?" the operator asked.

"Yes," Grissom said, I believe that is right, but I can't see the sign.

"Is it a Grey Toyota sir?" the operator asked.

"Ah, yes, it is."

"We've had three calls," the operator said, "Don't worry sir, we have a unit on the way."

Greg began to stir in the back.

"Greg," Grissom called, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Greg answered, sounding groggy, "Is Sara ok?"

"She's out," Grissom answered, "And I believe my legs are pinned so I can't check. Can you get out?"

"Yes, I think so."

Greg could not open the door he was seated next to, however he was able to undo the seatbelt and climb over behind Grissom and out the window.

"Shit," Greg yelled, realizing that his head was cut and his blood was dripping down his forehead, "I think I'm hurt!"

Greg grabbed his jacket and used the sleeve to apply pressure to the cut. He was bound and determined to get to Sara. He didn't care how much his head was hurting.

He got to the side of the car and put his fingers up against Sara's neck. Her pulse was strong.

"Sara," he said, "Sara, wake up," he repeated.

No response.

The ambulance and the firetruck could be heard approaching the scene.

"Greg," Grissom yelled, "Is there any flammable material coming from the car?"

"No," Greg answered, "No gas or anything leaking."

"OK don't try to move her. The medics are almost here."

Within seconds, the paramedics had arrived and were pulling Sara from behind the wheel. They placed her on a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Grissom heard the sounds of the paramedics discussing her condition just as he blacked out again.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

When Grissom woke again, he was in the emergency room.

"Sara," he said as he tried to sit up.

"Grissom," Greg said as he pushed Grissom's shoulders back down on to the pillow, "You can't get up, boss, you have a broken leg! It has to be reset."

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked, almost in a panic.

"Dude," Greg said, confused by exactly how upset his boss seemed to be over the condition of their co-worker, "She's right next door, chill, she's fine."

"Fine?" Grissom asked, not believing Greg, "What do you mean fine?"

"Really, Grissom, she's fine, she got a concussion from the accident, but she's awake now," Greg let him know, "But she's gonna hurt like hell later on when the pain meds wear off!"

"What happened Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Sara's bad driving!" Greg laughed, but seeing his boss' face, he realized joking was not appropriate at this moment. "Nick and Warrick are checking out the car, but Catherine said it looked like someone tampered with the brakes."

"Who would do that?" Grissom asked, incredulous that someone would want to hurt Sara.

"We don't know, yet, but we'll find out."

Grissom again tried to move, but realized that he was stuck with his leg in a stationary splint.

"When can I see her?" he asked.

"Grissom," Greg said, suddenly putting two and two together, "She's fine, Grissom, I promise, I'll get her wheeled in here in a few minutes. She's on the phone with Brass right now."

"The case?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, they have Meredith in custody right now, but Sara doesn't think she's the guilty party."

"Why?" Grissom asked as the nurse entered his room to check on his vitals.

"I'll let her bring you up to speed ok? I'm going to check on her now and I"ll be right next door."

"Give us about an hour, sir," the nurse said to Greg as he left the room, "We are going to need to set that leg."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara was finishing her conversation with Brass when Greg entered the room.

"How's Grissom," she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Greg, his eyes sparkling with the idea that he now had dirt on his best friend.

"Greg," she said, feigning innocence, "I have NO idea what you are talking about!" She knew full well from Greg's face that she was busted. But to what degree? Did she call out something while she was unconscious? Did Grissom say something?

"Grissom is having his leg set," Greg advised her, "We won't be able to see him for about an hour. But that's ok right?" he baited her, "You don't have to see him right away do you? It's not like you are involved with him or anything?"

"Greg," she huffed, pretending to be insulted, "Why would you say such a thing? You know he has eyes for no one but his microscope!"

"Yeah, right," Greg answered, "Then tell me why he hasn't stopped asking for you for the last twenty minutes? Concerned co-worker? I think not."

"You are imagining things. I think you need to get that bump checked again."

"I think not ma'am," he answered, sounding all official and serious. "I think Ms. Sidle finally convinced the Ice Man that he needed to be warmed up a little!"

"Greg if you come close to me, I'll kick your ass," she answered, knowing that her eyes betrayed the words she was saying, "Grissom is my boss, and should I add, your boss too. He is just concerned for our safety."

"Right," he answered, realizing he wasn't going to get anything from her right now. "So, what did Brass say?"

"He said they found prints on the brake line and were running AFIS right now," she answered, "I think they are going to find that it was Stella."

"Stella?" Greg asked, "Why Stella?"

"Stella and Meredith were lovers," Sara answered.

"So?" Greg asked, not really surprised by the revelation, "The drummer was straight as far as anyone I talked to knows. It couldn't have been a lovers quarrel."

At that moment, the cute blonde nurse came in and asked Greg to leave so that Sara could be checked one more time before being released.

"Wow, two for two," he said, "I'm going to go check on Sammy and I'll be back to sign you out!"

"Sounds good Greg, I need to get out of here, soon, I hate hospitals!"

"I know, we'll get you out as quickly as possible," Greg answered, "But I'm not so sure Grissom will be so lucky!"

With that, Greg walked out of the room and headed down the hall to see Sam who was now awake and talking.

Greg smiled. It had been a rough day, but all of his friends were going to be fine. That was what was important.

After all, when you lived so far away from home, your friends became your family. Sara and Grissom had proven themselves over and over again. And with any luck at all, he'd be able to count Sam as a good friend very soon.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/n So was it Meredith or Stella? Or maybe it was someone we haven't met yet? Go ahead, make your prediction. And do you think Greg will find out the truth? Or will Griss and Sara be able to keep it a secret?

More soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

_I want to take a moment and thank all of you who have been reading along and leaving your comments! I really, really, really appreciate the time that you take to send me a message and I love interacting with you! It's my intent to write stories that are GSR and interesting, so knowing that you are solving the crime along with the characters is really exciting. Thanks again, you make my day each time I get a review notification! _

_And to my special friend Peggy… I miss you dearly and think of you often. Know that we are all thinking the best possible thoughts for you! _

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Greg had not yet returned when Sara was allowed to sign herself out of the hospital.

The Dr had wanted her to stay overnight for observation, but Sara convinced him that she was in good hands and would not spend the night alone. He gave her a prescription for the pain she was bound to begin to feel before the evening set in. The seat belt had left a horrible bruise on her chest and, while no ribs had broken, he was sure she had some serious internal bruising. She was educated on what symptoms to look for in case of any worsening of her condition and, when she had signed her name on the release form, she quickly made her way to Grissom's room.

She had timed it beautifully. Grissom's leg had just been set in a cast and he was beginning to drift off from the morphine that had been injected to prevent him from feeling the pain of having his leg reset.

He looked up to see his raven-haired beauty entering the room and smiled.

"Saraaaaa," he cooed, "You came to sign my cast?"

"Sh," she cautioned him, "Grissom, you can't talk to me like that when there are others around. Remember?"

"Oh, yes," he answered her, obviously succumbing to the pain-killers, "You are my girlfriend and I can't let anyone know. Except Jim, he knows, he loves you."

"OK Grissom," Sara chuckled, having never seen him like this, "I love Jim too, but we have to keep this quiet ok boyfriend?" She'd seen him after too much wine and too much scotch, but he had always been quieter, more reserved, not more flirtatious.

She laughed again. Boyfriend. That was such a funny word for a man of his age. But felt right.

"You are pretty!" he said, rather loudly, "Actually you are beautiful…and sexy."

"Grissom, sh!" she scolded, checking to make sure that Greg was nowhere in sight.

"OK," Grissom answered, "Come and give me a kiss goodnight and I'll behave."

She pushed the door closed and crossed the room quickly. She leaned over to him and, gently holding his chin in her hand, she placed the lightest, most feathery kiss ever on his lips.

But he had other ideas. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and running his hand down the back of her neck. He sent chills down her spine.

And then, nothing.

The morphine had kicked in to the point that he could no longer fight it, and he was sound asleep. Mid-kiss.

Raincheck, she thought.

She pulled the blanket up around him, tousled his curly hair, and settled herself in to the chair next to his bed. She reached up towards the bed and took his hand in hers. It made her feel calm inside.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

When she woke about 30 minutes later, it was to the sound of Greg's voice in her ear.

"No, Greggo, he's just our boss!" he said, teasing gently, quoting her previous statement.

She jumped, releasing Grissom's hand and pulling her shoulder just enough to wince in pain.

"Greg," she said, "I can explain…"

"Sara," Greg wrapped her in a giant hug, "Don't explain. I love you Sara, I want you to be happy. I won't say a word to anyone."

She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know you love me too!"

"Greg, I do love you, but I'm crying because my shoulder is hurting," she answered.

He helped her back to the chair and kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Tell me how Sammy is?" she replied.

"Sammy is doing really well," Greg answered, "She's talking and joking AND we have a date the night she gets out of the hospital."

Sara smiled brightly at him. "You guys are so perfect for each other. And you are ok with her being transgendered?"

"Sure," Greg answered, "I think she is brave for taking the steps she needed to make things right with her body."

Sara nodded, "I agree."

They sat, talking quietly, letting Grissom rest.

"Brass said he was going to call as soon as he got a match in AFIS," she told him.

"So, you don't think it was Meredith?" Greg questioned.

"No, I think it was Stella."

"Why?" Greg asked, "I know you said that Stella and Meredith had been lovers, but I still can't put two and two together on this."

"Stella was jealous. Jealous of George's relationship with Meredith."

"But I thought they were lovers?" Greg asked.

"They were. 'Were' being the operative word. Meredith had branched out. She felt that she was more bi-sexual than gay and she had reached out to George," Sara related her conversation of the previous night to Greg.

"But why didn't anyone know about it?" Greg asked, "I didn't get any feedback on any of this from the roadies. I guess it wasn't common knowledge?"

"Yes," Sara answered, "Meredith and Stella were still known to be an item. Her affair with George was more of a test of the waters. She wanted to make sure that she could be faithful to a woman. I mean, let's face it, Stella is a beautiful woman – her plus size figure and gorgeous red curls make her a really attractive woman. Meredith said it wasn't about the physical attraction, but about making sure that she had made the right choices. She didn't want to marry and then realize she had made a mistake."

"I guess that makes sense," Greg said, thinking carefully about what Sara had said.

"But I guess when Stella found out, she didn't understand. Sammy was just collateral damage."

"But why your car?" Greg asked.

"Because, Meredith was flirting with me."

Greg chuckled. "It never rains. In one night you went from being single to having a boyfriend and a girlfriend!"

"Very funny," Sara answered, slapping Greg on the shoulder, careful to avoid his injured head, "I turned her down, don't worry."

"Well, Sara Sidle, I learn something new about you every day!" Greg teased.

"I'm clearly not gay, Greg," she scowled at him, "But if I was? Then what?"

"Sara, I don't care if you are gay or straight," he said, realizing she had taken offense to his little joke, "You know me, I see people for who they are, not what they are, and you are my friend. Always have been, always will be."

"I'm sorry Greg," she quickly reached out to him, "I know your heart."

"And I know you," Greg answered, kissing her on the cheek. "I just don't understand why someone would want to try to hurt you."

"I think Stella must have followed Meredith to the hotel and, when Meredith didn't come out for a while, she must have imagined that we were having a fling and lashed out again."

"Brass will find out for sure," Greg said, knowing that Jim Brass could get a confession out of anyone.

"Greg?" she asked, suddenly remembering the feather, "I forgot, Meredith had a feather earring, and she said a friend made it for her. I'll bet it was Stella. Weren't we able to get some DNA off the feather?"

"Yes!" Greg said, "I'll call the lab and get Henry on it." He stepped outside to make a call.

Smiling, she settled back into the chair and took Grissom's hand again. It was nice to not have to worry about Greg catching her. She felt peaceful for once. It was a nice feeling and she hoped to get used to feeling it.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N Happy New Year everyone! Have a safe and happy holiday. I'll see you next year!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

_This story has changed a lot in the last two weeks. The characters keep telling me to do this, or to do that, but not staying focused. However, it is now set, and I hope you will enjoy! _

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Jim Brass figured that arresting Stella would be pretty easy. Show up at the apartment, serve the warrant, bring the perp to jail.

Oh, but things never go that easy, do they?

When they arrived at the transient apartment building, the door was cracked open. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a dead body.

Meredith Witt.

Doc Robbins was able to call the COD quickly – manual strangulation. Warrick had arrived at the scene and had taken all the evidence he could gather. DNA was retrieved from the neck and under the fingernails of the woman. Her feather earrings had been taken in an evidence bindle for further analysis.

After an extensive review of the evidence and the DNA, it became apparent that Stella Moyer was more than a spurned lover. She was a murderer.

Stella's DNA was traced back to a sealed file. After appealing to the DA in California, the Detective found that Estelle Serah was arrested at 17 years old for assault and battery on a female classmate. After her time was served in a state mental hospital, she had been released. Her doctors had cleared her as no longer being a threat and the case files were sealed. There had been no further incidents with the law in the ten years since her release.

"This is Brass," Jim said into his cell phone, "I need a BOLO on a murder suspect."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"I promise," Sara earnestly spoke to the Doctor, "I will personally make sure he does no work for 7 days."

"That could be challenging," Dr David said, "I know Gil here doesn't like to sit still for long and I'm pretty sure that he won't stay in a wheelchair for a second!"

Grissom watched the two converse about his situation, and grimaced that they had teamed up against him.

"I'll be good," he said, "I promise."

"OK Gil," Dr David answered as Sara pushed the wheelchair down the hallway, "I've heard that before. You are as bad as you mother when it comes to following Doctor's orders."

"Want to stop and see Sam on the way out?" Sara asked.

"Definitely," Grissom answered, "Can't wait to see her up and moving around."

"Then let's go!" Sara replied, wheeling him quickly towards the elevator.

"Hey, Richard Petty, want to slow down a bit?" Grissom exclaimed as he saw the wall approaching his cast at a high rate of speed.

"I thought you loved roller coasters," she chuckled.

"I do," he answered, "But I've also been in a car with you driving!"

"I'm glad you are back," she said as they entered the elevator.

As the door closed, she leaned down and kissed him. "I'm glad I'm back too if that's what my reward is!" he said quietly. Smiling.

"Just wait until I get you home."

"In case you haven't noticed," Grissom said, "I have a cast on my leg."

"I'm pretty creative," she said, giving him a suggestive smile.

The door opened onto the second floor and they rolled out, this time more slowly and deliberately. People were watching.

Sara pulled the wheelchair in front of Sam's room and popped her head in the door.

"Are you decent?" she asked.

"Depends on what you consider decent Beanpole," the voice answered.

"I have a visitor for you."

"Come on in, then," Sam invited.

Sara stepped back and pushed Grissom in to the room.

"Professor!" Sam exclaimed when she realized her visitor was Dr. Grissom.

"Hi Sam," Grissom answered, flinching at the use of the term Professor, "I'm so glad to see you are feeling better!"

"Thanks, Doc," Sam answered, "I just can't wait to get out of this place. The food sucks."

"Yes," said Grissom, indicating his cast, "I know."

"Well," Sara interrupted, "Since I'm the only one who can drive right now, why don't I go get you guys some real food. I'll even get burgers for you."

"You, my skinny friend, are an angel and I will love you forever!" Sam answered.

"That would be nice," Grissom added.

"Now," Sara looked at Sam, "You have to make sure that he stays in the wheelchair ok?"

"Will do, boss," she answered.

"You two can entertain each other for 30 minutes?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes," Sam answered, "We can do quite a lot with 30 minutes, just lock the door on the way out!"

Sara raised her eyebrows at Sam and added, "Eyes, no hands."

"Wow," Sam smiled, "I guess you two finally did seal the deal."

Sara shook her head, unable to deal with the brutal honesty of her friend, and left the room before the conversation went any further downhill.

"So, Professor," Sam said, smiling at Grissom, "What the heck is new?"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara sprinted down the stairs and across the walk way to the garage. She was feeling pretty good. Grissom was going home, Sam was getting better, and this case was almost closed.

Had she gone on the elevator, Sara would have run in to a buxom red-head carrying a big vase of flowers.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Sidle," she answered the cell phone as she started the engine of the car.

"Its Brass," Jim began, "Are you alone?"

"Yes," she said, "Grissom's back in Sam's hospital room."

"OK," Jim said, "Catherine told me if I involve Grissom in anything, I'm dead. And to be honest with you, she scares me."

Sara laughed, "Me too Brass!"

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Meredith Witt is dead."

"What?" Sara said, pulling back into a parking spot. "How?"

"We believe Stella killed her."

"Do you know the address to pick up Stella?" Sara offered.

"Yes, but that's where we found Meredith," Brass advised, "But no Stella."

"Do you need me to come in?" Sara asked.

"No, not right now, but Catherine wanted you to know, and wanted you to just keep your eyes open."

"You got it." Sara answered.

She rubbed her eyes.

Wow, she thought, Meredith dead. Didn't see that coming.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A knock at the door interrupted the friendly conversation being between Sam and Grissom.

"Come in," Sam called.

The door opened and a bouquet of flowers came through the door, followed by Stella.

"Stella," Sam said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sara," Stella said.

"She's not here," Sam replied, "She'll be back in a few minutes though."

"Do you want me to set those flowers down here?" asked Grissom indicating to the table next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Stella, seeming to be surprised by the fact that there was someone else in the room.

"No," Stella replied, "No thank you."

"Sit down," Sam indicated to the chair across from her, "Why are you looking for Sara? I didn't know you knew each other?"

"She, uh, is a friend of a friend, I guess you could say."

"You look like you got a bad cut on your face." Grissom said, noticing the scratches on Stella's face. "Do you want me to get a nurse to take a look at those for you?"

"No." Stella said loudly.

"Stella," Sam asked, now sounding concerned, "What's wrong? Let me put the flowers down on the table so you can sit down for a minute."

"I said no," Stella responded, getting more agitated by the moment.

At that moment, Greg popped in the door, "Full house!" he joked.

The flowers fell from Stella's hands, crashing to the floor. But in the commotion, she did not loose the small, home-made bomb that she had been concealing with the vase.

"Shit!" Greg yelled, "She's got a bomb!"

"Close the door, lock it, sit down and shut the fuck up." Stella instructed, trying to decide what to do next.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

a/N More on Friday! I promise, as soon as she gets him home, they will figure out a way to work around the cast.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As the door handle rattled, Stella began to panic.

"It's ok," Grissom assured her, "Its not too late to get out of this."

"Shut up!" Stella yelled.

"Is everything ok in there?" Nurse Charlene asked through the door, "Sam, you know these doors aren't to be locked." Her bright English accent belied her concern.

"Answer her."

"I'm fine, Charlene, thanks. Just give me a second."

Charlene left the room, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She was sure she had heard voices. Surely Sam and her new blonde friend weren't getting to know each other better? They seemed to have more sense than that.

After a moment or two, Stella seemed to sense that the coast was clear.

"Where's Sara?" she asked angrily.

Greg's phone began to buzz.

He looked at Stella, as if asking her what to do.

"Answer it, but don't be cute or I will blow us all up."

"Willows," he answered, knowing that if someone from the office was calling, they would recognize the universal distress signal.

"Hey Greggo," Nick said, "Is everything ok buddy?"

"Yes, Warrick, thanks for asking, I'm just at the hospital visiting Sam right now."

Nick immediately knew that everything was NOT ok.

"Gotcha buddy," Nick answered, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"No, no, I'll be on time for work," Greg answered, "But thanks for checking."

"OK I got you."

"Bye, see you later on."

Greg clicked the phone closed.

"No problems, just a co-worker checking to see if I needed a ride to work; my car is acting up these days." Greg informed his captor.

"Now, shut up, and let me think," Stella told Greg.

She wasn't the only one in the room who was thinking.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara's phone rang while she was in the drive through at the In and Out Burger. I'll call them back in a minute she thought.

She placed her order, thinking how gross it was to eat beef. Yuck. Just thinking about it made her sick. She ordered herself a grilled cheese sandwich.

She paid for the orders and then pulled the car into a parking spot to check her voicemail.

It was Nick.

"Sara, are you at the hospital? Greg's there and he's sending me the signal that there is a major problem."

She quickly called Nick back.

"What's up at the hospital? I left Grissom there with Sam," she said.

"I don't know, but I'm on my way over there now. I let Brass know. I'll meet you there."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The drive back to the hospital was almost unbearable. She couldn't even imagine what had happened in the 20 minutes she had been gone. It must be Sam, she thought, perhaps she had relapsed. But then why would Greg not just tell Nick that?

She pulled in to the emergency entrance right behind the police cruisers.

Nick was there waiting for her.

"What's going on Nick?" she asked.

"Well I just talked to the nurse and she said that Sam's room had been locked. When I talked to Greg, he called me Warrick and answered his phone Willows, so I know it must be a major problem."

Sara shook her head, "I just left them less than 30 minutes ago and everything was fine."

"Well, I'd say it's not fine any more." Nick said, following her in to the hospital.

They quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor only to find Brass conversing with the nurse who had been on duty, the on-call Doctor and the building security staff.

The door had still not been opened.

"When Charlene tried to get in, Sam told her she was busy. But Charlene said that her tone was not right," the security guard was relaying to the police.

"Well, I guess the first thing we need to do is a situation assessment," Brass said.

He walked to the door and knocked.

"Sam, this is Detective Jim Brass, I need to come in, can you please open the door?" he said authoritatively.

"I'm not opening this door." Stella answered.

"That's not the patient," Charlene said to Brass.

"Where's Samantha?" Brass asked.

"I'm here," Sam answered, angering Stella who had not given permission for anyone to speak.

"Shut up!" Stella yelled, "Shut the fuck up or I will blow us all up!"

"That was not Sam," Sara said, "That was Stella!"

"Stella with the bomb in the club Stella?" Nick asked, unsure that he had understood.

"Yes," Sara said, "She's killed before and I'm sure she will kill again if necessary."

"Stella," Brass called through the door, "We know you are in there and I'm sure you are armed. How about you let one of those hostages you have go as a goodwill gesture. We can work out whatever it is you need."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, I know what you are up to and I'm not letting anyone go!" was the very angry answer.

"Where the hell is the negotiator?" Brass asked, knowing that he would have to try to work through the problem until the negotiator arrived. "OK Stella, I understand, but I need to know your hostages are ok. Its part of the job."

"I have three hostages, Greg, Gil, and Sam, and I will trade them all for Sara," Stella answered.

Brass looked curiously at Sara. "What the hell did you do to her cookie?" he asked.

Sara shrugged, "It wasn't what I did," she answered, "It's what her girlfriend did."

"Nice," Nick commented.

"Brass," she said, "I'll go in. I can handle myself. Grissom is on a broken leg, and Sam is still recovering."

"No way cookie," he answered, "I can't let you do that. Let's talk through this situation."

They all gathered at the nurse's station to review what they knew and what their next steps should be. And while was Brass was focused on Nurse Charlene's sketch of the layout of the room, Sara began to back away from the group.

"Sar," Nick said, "Don't even think about it darling."

He put his arm around her waist to draw her back in to the group. "We'll get them out, honey, don't worry. It's not their day, ok."

She smiled. Nick was like a big brother to her and his reassurances felt good, but she was not convinced that he was right.

"Ok," Brass announced, "Here's the plan."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

In the room, the tension was mounting.

Grissom had made eye contact with Greg. Greg used his eyes to indicate the fact that he had his back up weapon in a holster on his leg.

Grissom, while not a fan of guns, was an excellent shot. He may have been the highest scoring CSI in the office. He just had to get to the gun and prevent Stella from blowing them up.

Grissom knew that they would be trying to get a camera into the room. He would stay alert for the motion of a small camera and try to cover it as best he could.

It was all too much for Sam. Still under the affects of the medicines she had been taken, she finally just broke down in tears.

Greg stood to go over to her, but he was stopped by Stella.

"Shut the fuck up freak!" Stella yelled, "I shoulda killed you before! If it weren't for you and your dumb-ass band, this would have never happened!"

Sam's tears ran down her cheeks. Greg and Grissom felt badly for her. It was a vicious attack. Clearly Stella was not a big fan.

At that moment, Grissom saw the edge of a micro-camera in the corner of the window, being fed down from the room above.

"Hey," Grissom shouted, "That's no way to talk to her!"

"Shut up old man!" Stella yelled at him, "Shut up or I'll break that other leg!"

Greg, seeing what Grissom was trying to do, jumped in.

He stood up and walked to sit on the bed next to Sam, forcing Stella to look away from the window.

"She didn't do anything to you," Greg said, "Why would you be so mean?"

"Because," Stella answered, "If it weren't for that tranny, my girlfriend would still be alive. Now shut up! I swear to God, if you don't shut up…"

"You'll what?" Greg asked, standing up and facing Stella.

"Just sit down," Stella yelled, not knowing what to do. "Sit down!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

They had bought enough time for Brass to be able to get a look at the situation.

"OK team," Brass asked, "Are you ready? Then let's roll!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wonder who will save the day? _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

I'm going to be away from the internet for a few days, the final two chapters will be posted when I get back…Friday. Sorry. Even the muse has to take a few days off! Friday's post will include enough sweet smut to make it worth your wait. I promise!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As the team was beginning to make preparations to start the operation Nurse Charlene approached Brass.

"Are you aware that there is an intercom system in the room?" she asked.

"No," Brass answered, "How do we access it?"

"Right here at the nurse's station." Charlene led Brass to the desk.

She turned on the intercom in Sam's room. While the sound was not perfectly clear, they were able to hear Sam speaking to Stella.

"Sara, Nick, come here, we've got ears on the situation."

"Stella," Sam said, "I know you want to get revenge, but please, let these two out of the room, they haven't done anything to you or Meredith."

"Look you tranny bitch," Stella yelled in reply, "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, I will blow us all up right now!"

Grissom chimed in. "Stella," he said calmly, trying to be the voice of reason, "There are a lot of sick people in this hospital all around you, if you blow up that explosive, you will hurt a lot of people who don't deserve to be injured."

"Shut up old man!" Stella yelled at Grissom.

"Stella," Grissom answered, not giving in to her attempt to bait him, "I can understand that you are upset about your partner, but blowing up a hospital full of sick people is not the answer."

"What did I say?" she yelled.

"Stella," Grissom continued calmly, "I don't think you want to blow anyone up right now. I think you are angry and hurt, but it's not too late for you to put that explosive down and surrender. You know they'll work with you if you show them you are willing to act in good faith."

"Listen to me, I've already killed two people," she answered, "No one is going to give me a chance to do anything but fry."

"I know people," Grissom continued, "I'm friends with people in the DA's office, I'll make sure you are treated fairly."

"You can't win like this," Sam added, "If you kill innocent people, they won't be so willing to work with you!"

"All I want to is to find that bitch Sara and kick her ass," Stella answered, clearly confused by the overload of information, "Before her, I was happy."

She sat down.

"Shut up all of you, I just need to think."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Good idea," Nick said to Charlene, "I think you may have just helped more than you know."

"I'm glad to help," Charlene answered, "I guess I should have thought of that earlier though."

"Hey," Nick answered, smiling at the perky nurse, "It's probably your first hostage situation, don't worry about it."

Charlene smiled and then cautiously glanced down at Nick's left hand. He was a mighty handsome man, and, they seemed to have a little connection. Note to self, she thought, if we get through this, I'm going to see if he wants to go for tea. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked back at the handsome Texan.

"Thanks," she answered, "I know you guys will get this taken care of."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Once all of the rooms in the immediate area had been evacuated, Brass and the team of police and CSI's, including the bomb team, were in place and ready to move with their plan.

Brass and Nick had determined that Stella was tired and confused. The plan was to overwhelm her and have the bomb squad take the room. Sara had told Brass that she was fairly certain that Greg would have a weapon on him. He had recently purchased a small caliber gun as a back up weapon and was getting used to carrying it when he was at work. Too many close calls.

Sara knocked at the door.

"Stella," she called, "It's Sara. We need to talk."

Stella stood up quickly, startled.

Brass, watching the action from the small camera, gave the signal that it was time to break the door down and end the stand off.

The largest of the officers kicked in the big door.

Stella, already off balance from her quick rise from the chair, was knocked over immediately by the second officer.

As if in slow motion, Stella's home-made bomb left her hands and flew through the air. Like a slow-motion replay, Greg leaped from his seat and launched himself into the trajectory of the bomb.

Stella was quickly to the ground by the officers. She fought, but was no trouble for the police to handle.

Greg, with the bomb cradled in his hands, landed on Sam's bed. It was a gentle landing.

He gingerly handed the bomb to the bomb squad and breathed deeply.

"That was too close!" he said to no one in particular and everyone who was listening.

"Nice catch, Greg," Grissom commended him.

"Yeah, Greggo," Nick added, patting him on the back, "That was quick thinking!"

Nick turned and walked out of the room, deciding that he would find that cute nurse and get her number.

"Well," Greg answered, clearly proud of himself, "Sometimes it helps to be light on your toes!"

Stella was lead out of the room, hands cuffed behind her back. She looked at Sara with hate in her eyes. "Bitch," she spat out, "You'd better hope I don't get out."

Sara looked at her and calmly replied, "You won't be getting out."

Brass began to read Stella her Miranda rights as she was being walked to the elevator. As the door closed, she was swearing at Brass and the officers who had her in custody.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara entered the room, quickly assessing that everyone was safe. She immediately went to Greg and hugged him tightly.

"Way to go hero!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Greg, glowing from all of the attention, looked over at Grissom and smiled, "I told you she loves me!"

"I know Greg," Grissom answered, "She has always loved you." Long pause. "Like a brother."

"And an annoying one too!" Sara added as she left Greg's side to sit by Grissom.

"Oh, I see, Greg was a hero but now he's just the funny looking once-lab-geek-turned-new-investigator, I see how it is," Greg said, chuckling with his friends.

"Greg, you saved the day," Sam interrupted, "You are my hero!"

"Well, at least one lady in the room appreciates her knight in shining armor!" Greg boasted, returning to Sam's side. He took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Anything for you m'lady!"

"Um, Grissom," Sara said, pretending to choke, "I think we need to leave them alone!"

She leaned over and kissed Grissom on the head, "I think I may need to get you alone!" she said quietly.

"Promises, promises!' he answered.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

From the nurse's station, Charlene clicked off the microphone and slipped Nick's business card into her pocket. It was a tough day, but it ended up with a date and a new friend. No one was hurt, and maybe she had made a difference. That felt great.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

_A/N See you on Friday! I have a big finish planned for you!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

And now… let's bring this story to a close. I hope you enjoy this chapter! One more after this and we will put this one to bed. And yes, SMUT ALERT!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The first day home was tough. While Grissom had been given crutches, he was pretty inept at using them. Sara had given him some instruction on where to hold the crutches and how to position them under his arms, but Gilbert Grissom had never been a very physical person, and, while he was strong and strong-willed, the whole co-ordination thing was a little challenging.

It might have been the oxycodone.

Either way, Sara quickly discovered that she would be crazy to try and leave him alone for the first day or so.

The Sheriff and Ecklie had agreed to give Sara and Greg a couple days paid leave to recover from their ordeal. While Sara would have generally turned down the offer of time off, she accepted with the intention of camping out Chez Grissom and making sure he was well on the road to recovery before leaving his side.

To help cover their involvement, Greg volunteered to "help" spell Sara off. As far as the rest of the team was concerned, they would be taking turns staying at Grissom's to help him for the first few days.

While Greg stayed with Grissom, Sara ran home and grabbed a few things she would need to stay with Grissom for four days. On her way out the door, she grabbed a couple of CD's to listen to. She was certain that if she had to listen to his music for four days, she would have to be committed. After all, how much opera could one person stand?

She'd start him off easy with some Billy Joel, Elton John, and Phil Collins. He should like those. All lyrical story-tellers, surely he could appreciate that.

By the time she got back to the condo, Grissom was already in bed, sound asleep. Greg said he had tried to wait for her to return, but the pain medication had won the battle.

"He really wanted to see you before he fell asleep." Greg told her, smiling an evil smile.

"Thanks Greg."

"So, call me if you need a break ok?" he said, heading towards the door.

"Do you want some dinner?" she asked.

"Um, no," he replied, "I have a date for dinner at the hospital and I think she really likes me!"

"Sam?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, "And I think I will stop and get roses cause I'm just that kind of guy."

"Daffodils, Greg," Sara instructed, "She likes daffodils."

"Nice!" Greg answered, "Insider information. I will definitely use that."

He left the condo with a skip in his step. Sara smiled, she was happy to see Greg and Sam trying to make a connection. They really were a good match.

She walked back into the bedroom, smiling again to see Grissom sleeping so comfortably.

She walked over to the bed and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. She loved his curls. Even with the grey peeking through, his natural curls added to his sexy style. The grey around the tips made his steel blue eyes stand out even more.

She pulled the blankets up around him and turned off the light on the nightstand.

Quietly, she left the room and entered the kitchen. Taking stock of the items in the cupboard, she was able to put together a menu for a meal for her tonight and breakfast for them both tomorrow.

With a salad in one hand and the remote control in the other, she sat down in the living room and turned on the television.

The top story of the day was how the bombing at the club at been resolved, and how a local CSI had been a hero. The film of them leaving the hospital, with special focus on Greg as the hero of the story, was playing.

"Old news," she said, sighing as she turned the channel.

She settled on Discovery Channel. There was a marathon of Myth Busters playing. She loved watching the show and predicting whether or not the myths would be busted before the boys could finish their experiments.

About 10 pm, she decided it was time to turn it. To say that it had been a long day was the understatement of the year.

She looked at the sofa. Not a good place to sleep. Not that it was cheap or anything, but it was leather. Putting her face next to a leather sofa was not really that appealing to her.

She walked through to the bedroom and assessed the bed. It would be big enough for the two of them and Grissom's cast. She opened her case and looked for pjs. She had actually packed two. One of track pants and t-shirt combo, and one nightgown. Track pants tonight, sexy tomorrow.

She took her toothbrush, hairbrush, and various toiletries in to the bathroom, showered, and brushed her teeth. She brushed out her hair, lotioned her arms and legs with her favorite coconut lotion, and realized that she forgot her socks.

She went back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of Grissom's white athletic socks – top drawer – just as she had guessed, and pulled them on.

She quietly slipped in to bed beside him. Her phone was on the nightstand, his was turned off and in the top drawer of his nightstand. She toyed with the idea of turning it off, but if she did and someone tried to call, they would know something was up. She turned the ringer to vibrate and turned off the lights.

The condo was so quiet. Not like her little place that had paper thin walls and loud neighbors. This was nice.

The rhythm of Grissom's breathing made her sleepy almost immediately. She wasn't used to this. She usually laid awake for a couple of hours before having a short sleep. But here she felt safe. Secure. Like she had peace in her heart and her mind. She gingerly curled up next to him and, within minutes, had the best sleep she had in years.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara woke at 6 am. 7 hours sleep was a new record for her. She was refreshed and ready to go.

She looked over at her handsome boyfriend. He was still sound asleep. She quietly slipped out of the bed, changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and began the task of making breakfast. Coffee first, then fruit salad and the fixings for an omelet.

She was startled to hear the sound of crashing furniture and a lamp from the bedroom. She ran through and found Grissom sitting on the side of the bed, looking a little sheepish.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"I broke the lamp."

"I see that."

"I need to use the bathroom," he said, indicating to the crutch that was just a little out of his reach.

She smiled, walked over and grabbed the crutch, handing it to him and offering him and arm to help him up.

"Actually," he said, looking a little dismayed, "I really have to take a shower. I feel filthy."

"No showers for you!" she answered, remember how important it was to keep the cast dry. "Until you get a little more steady on that foot, you will be bathing."

"I really don't like tubs that much, Sara," he answered, "We're both scientists, surely we can come up with something to keep this thing dry."

"I'll tell you what," she answered, "I know we can buy a bag to shower and keep it dry, but I can't get it until later today, so if you want to get clean, bath for now, shower later. OK?"

"Yes," he complied, "It's just that bad, so I will take your advice for now."

"I'll pour you a bath and then we can have breakfast."

"Well, I need a moment by myself please."

"Oh," she suddenly realized why, "Let me get you through there."

She helped him to the bathroom and closed the door to give him a moment's privacy.

While he was alone, she went to the kitchen, made them both coffee and came back to rescue him.

"OK, how hot do you want it?" she asked.

He looked at her with an evil grin. "I like it HOT," he answered, emphasis on the word hot.

She filled the tub and settled a big soft towel on the side so that the leg could stay out of the water.

"Strip," she demanded.

He looked a little embarrassed.

"OK Grissom," she prodded him, "I've seen you naked, no need to be shy."

Still a little hesitant, he slowly began to remove his pajamas.

He stopped at the pants.

"Grissom," she chuckled, "What's the problem?"

"Um, something has come up." He answered.

She looked down to find that the cast was not the only hard thing under his belt.

"You're pretty sexy," he explained, "I can't help it."

"Let's get you clean and then I can get you dirty again!" she laughed as she helped him remove the offending pants and slip into the tub.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Bathtime was good clean fun.

Sara used the soap and a washcloth to make sure each part of his body was clean. She stopped and paid special attention to certain body parts that were particularly in need of attention. He didn't stop her.

She had become pretty soaked by the time the bath was over. The soaking wet t-shirt clung to her breasts, and she had quickly shed the jeans when she realized there was no way she was going to leave this room dry. The silky panties combined with the aroused nipples made him try to rush her through the bath so they could get to the bed. Quickly.

But that was not going to happen.

She was enjoying taking her time, making him wait. And the more she took control of the situation, the harder it became for him to resist her.

"Now," she finally consented, "Let's get you out of this tub and in to your bed."

She helped him out of the tub, wrapped a big soft towel around him and helped him balance on the crutch while she slowly removed her wet clothing.

Just for good measure, she took of her clothing very slowly. First the panties, trying her best to imitate the last stripper she had seen. Then the t-shirt. She pulled it slowly over her head, revealing her small but firm and inviting breasts.

"To the bed!" he demanded.

Once in bed, she removed his crutch from the bedside and pulled out a bottle of body lotion. She began to massage his good leg, and moved her massage up to his erect penis. The warmth of the lotion and the movement of her hands, gentle and soft, were taking him to the edge. It took all he had to control himself.

She then began to rub his tummy and chest. Grissom's abs were surprisingly firm and flat. He was never one to brag about his body, hiding under baggy pants and oversized shirts, but he never fooled her.

He took the lotion from her and pulled her body in to the bed. He was struggling to find a way to make contact with her, but as he had limited motion from the cast, he had to used his arms to pull her to a position where he could wrap his lips and tongue around her aroused nipples.

The contact made her draw in a deep breath. Already aroused, his teeth on her skin made the goosebumps appear all over her body.

She determined she wasn't going to be able to keep this pace up for much longer. Pulling back, she straddled him and slowly, unbearably slowly, she allowed him to enter her. She felt his breath draw in deeply. Clearly it felt as good to him as it did to her.

She looked deeply into his eyes. The sparkle was incredible. She never had this connection with previous lovers. They were sex. This was love.

She began to lift her hips slowly up his shaft, then driving back down, she again felt him move to meet her thrusts.

"Sara," he moaned, "I can't hold off much longer." He had very little experience with a woman on top, and he was so excited by being able to watch her body move in time with his, to watch her breasts bounce with the motion of her body, to feel her warm around him, was almost more than he could handle.

They began to sway faster and faster until neither could wait another second. She felt him give a hard thrust and then, as if on cue, they both exploded into a mind-blowing orgasm.

She crumbled on to him, being careful not to bump the cast on the way down.

"That," she stated, "was awesome."

"I agree," he said, running his hands down her hair, allowing his fingers to lightly touch the skin of her back.

Within moments, they were both asleep again. This time, wrapped tightly in each others' arms.

But before she fell asleep, Sara thought to herself, More baths are definitely on the schedule for this weekend.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N

If you enjoyed it, you know what to do!

Hit the blue button and leave a review!

LOL I bet you didn't know I was a poet too!

Last chapter coming soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Sad to bring this to an end. It's been fun! I hope you will take a moment and let me know that you enjoyed the story! So close to 200 reviews! That touches my heart! Thank you thank you thank you! 200 would be AWESOME! Looking forward to Wednesday's episode – I will be sorry to see Catherine leave. Looking forward to writing for you again soon!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Are you decent?" Catherine asked Grissom as she got into her car to leave the lab.

"Of course I'm decent." Grissom seldom played in to Catherine's frequent innuendo. Today was no different.

"I'm bringing you dinner," Catherine said, "Will you be able to let me in?"

"Yes, I'm up on the crutches," Grissom advised, "No problems. I should be back on Monday."

"Great," Catherine said, "There's a lot of work for you to catch up on!"

"Wonderful."

"So I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Chinese food ok? Or would you prefer pizza?"

"Chinese is great."

After hanging up, he turned and looked at Sara.

"Catherine is on her way over," he told her, "do you want to put some clothes on or be naked in my bed when she gets here?"

Sara rolled her eyes.

"If the sex wasn't so mind-blowingly good, I'd leave you!" she threatened.

He smiled. He was capable of so much when it involved loving Sara. He'd never had a lover who referred to his love-making as mind-blowing; but he would surely be able to get used to it.

"Actually," she answered, "I think I will run home and get some clean clothes, check my mail and run by the hospital to check on Sam."

"You could always have the mail forwarded here," he suggested.

He looked at her, realizing he may have overstepped.

"I mean, if you wanted to…" he finished.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gilbert," she said, apparently shocked by the suggestion and it's implication, "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Sara," he began, ready to do damage control, "It's not like we just met – I've been in love with you for years. I've just been a damn fool not to do anything about it."

"I know."

"You didn't have to agree that quickly!" he protested. He knew she was right.

"Dr Grissom," she replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "We've both been alone for a long time, I think that moving in together might be…rushing things."

"OK, but the offer remains open," he agreed, "Whenever you are ready, I want you to feel at home here. Or at the house. Whichever you prefer."

"Grissom," she hugged him, "Wherever you are, I am at home."

He knew how sincere she was being. Home was a challenging concept for the woman who had so much trauma in her childhood. The fact that she felt comfortable here was in itself, a triumph.

"Now," she answered, "I'm going to get dressed and get out for a bit. And don't you try to tempt me into staying any longer or our little secret might be blown."

"Catherine would not be a good person to tell," he said cautiously, "She wouldn't intentionally hurt either of us, but she's not good with secrets."

"Tell me about it!" Sara laughed as she was pulling on her jeans, "She couldn't wait to tell everyone about you and Heather!"

"What about me and Heather?" Grissom asked, seeming confused.

"Don't play dumb," Sara answered, "You know full well."

"No, really," he answered, "Does she think I slept with Heather?"

"Yes, the whole lab does!" she answered.

As she pulled on her shirt and jacket she looked at him incredulously. "You didn't sleep with Heather?"

He hesitated.

"No."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I would never lie to you Sara."

"Well," she said, shaking her head, "I'll be damned! You really never had sex with her?"

"We are friends, Sara," he answered, "Nothing more."

"Good to know," she answered, putting on her boots, "For that, you get a special treat tonight!"

"Don't be gone too long ok?" he asked, "I'll miss you."

"Text me when she leaves and I'll be right back."

"Deal."

She slipped out the front door, locking it behind her, and headed out to her apartment.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Catherine arrived shortly after, bearing Chinese food as promised.

They sat down and had a leisurely meal. Two good friends enjoying each other's company.

"So," Catherine said, "Stella confessed to everything. Brass said the minute they got her into interrogation; she started crying and broke down. He thinks she might go for the insanity deal."

"If she has a good attorney, that's what they should do."

"How are you doing Grissom?" Catherine asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, healing quickly."

"You seem to be in great spirits!" she commented.

"I guess the time off was better for me than I expected."

"Well you never take time off, Grissom," Catherine said, "Maybe you should take a few more days off."

"No," he answered, "I'll just save my time off for later."

"For what?" she asked, wondering what had gotten in to her usually driven boss.

"I may take a trip later this year, a real vacation, we'll see."

"Yeah we'll see," she commented, pretty confident that no vacation would be taken later in the year. He never changes, she thought.

Boy was she wrong.

"You know," she began hesitantly, "Since you are so reflective right now, maybe you should think about having a heart-to-heart with Sara."

"Sara?" he asked, "Why would I need to talk to her?"

"Because," Catherine explained, "You could talk about your feelings for her. God knows she has you on a pedestal."

"Um, Catherine," Grissom said, trying to think of how to handle this topic without revealing his current situation, "Sara's fine."

"I know, she's always fine, but she would be better if you would let her know how you felt about her!"

Grissom looked stunned. Did she really know or was she fishing?

"Catherine, I appreciate your concern, but things are fine, really."

"OK," she answered, rising from the table to clean the dishes and put the food in the fridge, "But don't wait too long or she will find someone else."

"How are things going at the office?" he asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"No worries," she answered, "Except for Hodges driving everyone insane with his gossip, but the guys are working on a plan to stop that!"

"Will he survive?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I had a chat with Nick and Warrick and reminded them that he was not an investigator and that they needed to go easy on him."

"He has a lot of potential," Grissom added, "Let's not run him off ok?"

"You got it boss!" Catherine laughed, realizing that he never really was too far from the lab.

"You can handle it," Grissom added, backtracking a little, "I have full confidence in your ability."

"Nice answer," Catherine replied, "You are forgiven."

She looked around to make sure that she had picked up all of the dishes, and checked to see if the garbage needed to go out.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before I go, if you don't mind. I have to go pick up Lindsey from her friend's house before I go home."

"No problem," he answered, "You know where it is."

She walked over to the guest bathroom and realized that there was no paper in the holder.

She was going to tell Grissom she was going to use the big bathroom in his room but he had disappeared, so she walked through his room and in to the bathroom.

"Catherine," he called as he returned from the work area with a folder that he needed to return to the lab.

The bathroom door was open. Where did she go? She wouldn't leave without saying good-bye.

A few moments later, she stood in the bedroom doorway, a small compact in her hand. She looked stunned.

"Why are Sara's birth control pills in your bathroom?" she demanded.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Greg sat in Samantha's room, enjoying listening to Sara and Sam talk about old times.

"Bean pole," Sam called to Sara, "Do you remember your boyfriend Greg? I was telling Greg here about him, but he doesn't believe me!"

"Oh, did you have to tell him that?" Sara asked, cringing, she knew she would take some real teasing about this.

"You dated an artist?" Greg laughed, knowing that Sara's type was usually tall, dark and geeky.

"Yes," she answered, "It was my exploration period."

"Sam says he wasn't too smart either."

"Yeah," Sam added, "Remember when you called me a misanthrope and he thought you were talking about getting tied up."

"Yes," Sara replied, "He was very cute."

"Bean pole, I'm going to have to head back to California next week."

Sara looked at Greg. He seemed to be aware that this was impending.

"Are you going to be back soon?" Sara asked.

"Well," Sam answered, "Since I now have two VERY good friends in Vegas, I'll be back soon. And often."

"I'm glad." Sara knew that even if they were apart, she and Sam would always remain good friends. But she was very glad to know that the relationship with Greg had progressed to the point where she was promising a return visit.

"I have a contract to cut a demo next month and, God willing, I'll be ok to do the job." Sam paused, "I also have to try and find another drummer. I'll miss George. I need to speak to his parents. They are nice people and I know they are devastated. It will be hard to find someone to replace him."

Sara sat on the bed next to Sam and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry Sam, I know that will be hard." She paused and reached out to hold her hand. "I love you Sammy," she said, "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

Greg stood and kissed Sara on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. She smiled. She was glad that she had been able to put two such good people together. Even if they didn't end up as a couple, they would be very good friends, and she knew how hard it was to find really good friends.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"Gil," Catherine demanded, "You are NOT a good liar."

"Honestly, Catherine," he said, trying to be very nonchalant, "She must have just forgotten it. She and Greg have both been here helping me."

"Gil Grissom," she said sternly, "I backed off the Heather situation because it was none of my business, but I care about Sara."

"I know," he said shaking his head, "So do I."

"I knew it!" she said with great excitement.

"Please Catherine," he implored, "Please don't tell anyone. We want to take this very slowly and I can't jeopardize her career. If Ecklie were to find out, it would be a big problem."

Catherine smiled, "I'm hurt you didn't tell me, but not surprised. And no, I will say nothing. I want you two to be together and be happy. You belong together. "

"Thanks Catherine," Grissom said, accepting her hug, "No one, not even Warrick."

She looked surprised at his implication, "No one, I promise."

She realized how serious he was about this and, for good measure, she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm proud of you. You got your head out of the microscope!"

"Yes," he said, smiling, with his eyes twinkling the way that they did when he was excited, "I did."

"See you Monday," she said as she closed the door behind her.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Later that night, as they sat in bed listening to her CD's, Grissom related the events of the afternoon.

"She must have been so shocked!" Sara said, "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Its ok," he answered, "Its just as much my fault. But I really don't mind her knowing as long as she keeps her promise."

"She will," Sara reassured him, "She loves you and she will do what she has to do to keep you safe."

He kissed her softly.

"What is this song called?" he asked.

"Just the way you are."

"Its perfect," he said, "I do love you - just the way you are!"

"I love you too Gilbert," she answered, "Now how about that promise?"

"Which one?" he asked, knowing full well that he was going to go to sleep very happy tonight.

She kissed him, deeply, soulfully, and moved the big pillow to prop up the cast. Slowly she began to remove his clothing, until he was naked.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked, noticing that she still had far too many clothes on.

"In a sec," she answered, "I have to get something."

She disappeared and was back in a moment. In her hand was a small bottle of massage oil that she had heated in the microwave.

She set the bottle down on the nightstand and began to remove her clothing, slowly, one small piece at a time, just enough to drive him crazy.

She was soon naked and in his bed beside him. She poured a small amount of the massage lotion in her hand and let it drip from her fingers strategically aiming at his most sensitive places.

As she massaged him, the lavender smell began to soothe him and he relaxed quickly, allowing her to move her hands freely around his body.

By the time she reached his already engorged penis, he could barely hold on. The sight of the incredibly sexy woman giving him such an intense experience was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

Had his leg been in good shaped, he would have grabbed her by the waist and ravaged her inch by inch. There would be time for that. Plenty of time.

And as she read his signals, realizing he was on the verge of orgasm, she spread her legs and directed him into her. She gasped as she felt the contact. The fit was perfect – as if they were meant for each other. As they moved in time with each other, he reached up to her soft breasts and pulled her towards him. He desperately wanted to taste her, to fill his mouth and indulge his senses. She allowed him to touch and taste her, and encouraged his hands to roam her body.

And as they climaxed together, he pulled her to him, holding her tightly as if to prevent the moment from getting away.

"I'll try it." She whispered.

"What's that dear?" he asked, a little confused.

"I'll go to the post office tomorrow and get a change of address card. Let's see how it works out."

He smiled and kissed her again. He was certain that he would never be able to get enough of her.

He was fifty years old, but he was sure that his life had just begun again.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N That's it folks! Thanks for coming along on this ride with me. Got another story brewing… Will aim for starting it after this class.

And don't forget… if you really love GSR, come join us at CSI Forever online dot com. Send me a PM and I'll send you an invite if you'd like to join. We love GSR, smutty stories, and talking about CSI. New members are always welcome!


End file.
